Speak
by Ghirahim is Fabulous
Summary: AU. Karma is new to this high school and instantly is taking a liking to Liam. But will the mute girl who is pushing just about everyone away spark some interest? And Shane dealing a little bit with some relationship problems as well? AU, OoC, Rated T for self harm Eventual Karmy.
1. Chapter 1

**Universe: **AU, but still at Hester High School. The setting is still in Austin, Texas but things will be changed around just a little bit. They are not as accepting as they are in the television show.

**Pairings: **Liam/Karma, Eventual Karmy, Mentions of when Shane/BF. There will be possible moments where it is strictly friendship (sort of like maybe Shane and Amy talking things out. Nothing romantic- completely friends only.)

**Rating: **T

**Author:** Ghirahim is Fabulous

**Warnings: **LGBT for those against it, Very out of character (Its in an AU), and possibly more. There will most likely be references to dealers but nothing in detail since I don't really know much about it

**Other: **Multichapter

**Full Summary: **Being new to Hester High is something hard. And for Karma Ashcroft its key to be already among the popular. Or just any group of friends. It wasn't her intention to figure out Amy and her past. It doesn't help she is mute at all. And the fact over that she is slowly falling for her and trying to convince herself that she likes the most popular guy- Liam.

**Chapter Count: **The amount right now should be around 14. This is the first chapter out of the fourteen

**Disclaimer: **I, Ghirahim is Fabulous, do not own _Faking It_ or any of the characters

* * *

_Speak_

_Chapter 1_

* * *

New clothing?

Check.

Hair done?

Check.

Supplies for school?

Er... check just because her parents didn't need to know she forgot something.

Karma Ashcroft was and is completely ready for school. A brand new high school in fact. It was never easy for a kid to switch school in the middle of the year. It was the beginning of March as she began at Hester High School. Karma had moved with her parents from a small town across the country, all the way to Austin, Texas. Just because of her father losing her job, and getting a new one that needed him here. Karma never really understood what her father's job was at all but she just smiled and went along with it.

This year was only her sophomore year. So wherever she falls on the social board she might stay the next two years. And she wasn't willing to be playing chess with the geeks that smiled at her like an idiot. She wouldn't deny that she was beautiful and that they would all fall for her. But she did not want to seem like one of those girls that were so shallow that people also hated her. She wanted to try and make friends as well, but most importantly one thing. She wanted to be apart of the populars.

Her last school- she was one of the most hated. One of her only friends was the English teacher. She spent every night watching Netflix and the other half writing. But now she just wants friends and to stop spending her time alone.

The girl continued to walk down the hallways and looked for her locker- 1008. Then she had to figure out where she had to go to homeroom, where her classes were, and just about anything else. As she opened the locker the door squeaked and people looked over at her. She mouthed a sorry and then continued to put her bag in there. She grabbed a folder (the only one to be added) for class and turned around.

"Room 201… biology…" she looked down at the paper.

"Hey, you new?" Karma ran straight into someone, and looked up at the stranger who was talking to her. It was probably one of the most handsome guys that Karma had ever seen. And also someone that had interest in her. Well, only for just about a second. She wouldn't be that surprised if he ignored her for a new girl that walked by. But he seemed different.

"Hehe, yeah. The name is Karma." she smiled lightly at him, as he smiled back. He stuck out his hand and she just looked at it as if it was an alien. She laughed and shook it as he introduced himself as Liam.

"So I overheard you speaking about biology. Which teacher may I ask?" The boy raised an eyebrow with a smile that made Karma's knees feel like jelly.

"Er… Mrs. Quartz… in wherever the hell room 201 is in." she laughed. Karma swept the hair out her eyes and looked at him again with a smile. She then glanced back down at the paper. "Second hour is geometry with Melee in room 14. Third hour is going to be English with Skyes in 44. Fourth says study hall and something about 'C' on it. That makes no sense. Fifth has another 'C' and is a second study hall. Sixth hour is American Government with Dice in room 63. Seventh hour is just Spanish 2 with Roberts in room 2. And then for some reason there is an eighth period? Which is P.E 10 in the gym with Dawson."

"Confused why there are two hours with the letter 'C' and also eight hours?" Liam laughed at her confusion.

"Would you please explain." The two then started to walk as he lead her to her first hour. People were giving the two looks. Girls seemed insanely jealous that he would look at her just for a second.

"You see there are eight hours because we drop one daily. Like today we would drop seventh hour so you would skip Spanish 2 and go straight to gym. The drop schedule is 76451382, so tomorrow we wouldn't go to our sixth hour class. But our lunch depends on what we drop. If we drop an hour one through four then we have our fifth hour lunch. Dropping five through eight means that we have fourth hour lunch." he explained as they got near the classroom. He could see it up ahead but wanted to keep talking to this girl. She seemed different from the rest of the girls at this school.

"So what does 'C' mean then?"

"Well 'C' lunch means that we eat it last. The first lunch is where you eat and then go to your class. The second lunch is where you go to class, eat, then go back to class. And I assume you now know that the last is 'C' lunch where we eat last. Don't worry, my buddy Shane and I have that lunch. Look for us." he flashed her his best smile. "And here we are- biology!"

She giggled a bit as she asked where her other classes would be. He slowly took her schedule and took the sharpie he was holding. He placed the paper against the wall with a binder under it. He slowly mapped the best ways to get around the school. At the bottom of the sheet he put down the drop schedule and everything he just taught her. He then wrote another number at the bottom and handed her the paper filled with his scribbles.

"We sit in the middle of the cafeteria, alright? I hope I will be seeing you at lunch." he smirked and walked to his class as the warning bell went off. She looked down at it and smiled at his number. Oh, she had a feeling she would love it here.

* * *

"Alright, Karma you can sit over there. By Amy, the girl in the army jacket." the older woman pointed to the girl focused deeply at the notes below her. She was sitting on a stool at a table and had a pad of paper next to her.

"Will I be needing a book?" Karma asked the teacher.

"We keep them in the room at all times. I will get you tomorrow a sheet for the online book. And I assume Amy will allow you to copy down the notes we have been taking. Right now we are talking about dichotomous keys and making our own. I know that your school was a bit behind from the email I got a day or two ago. If you don't get it I am sure Amy can write down what you need to know." Quartz ushered the girl to where her seat was. Amy was still studying her notes while trying to create one.

"Do I need to partner up with her or is this something to do by yourself?" Karma set down her folder and sat down on the stool. She took out a pen and one of the only pieces of paper she had on her.

"Alone, but I will have Amy explain to you the basics if that is alright." Karma looked over at the girl. The teacher they said the silent one's name.

There was no response. She was lost as she continued to keep at her work. The blonde then shifted in her seat and looked up to meet the grey haired woman's eyes. The woman then looked over towards Karma, "would you mind writing to Karma here about the keys. She is new and I know this might be difficult… but you are the farthest ahead."

The teacher left before she had any say in this. Karma greeted her cheerfully and said, "Hi, I am Karma Ashcroft."

The girl swiftly picked up the pad of paper and wrote down Amy.

This had confused the other girl. Why wouldn't she just tell her name to her? It wasn't like it was that hard to open your mouth and talk about it? As she quickly looked over the other girl she noticed a lot of paper and pens piled in her bag. Was she just some kind of nerd? Karma thought to herself.

"So can you explain to me how you do this?" Karma scooted closer and picked up the other girl's sheet of paper. It wasn't that hard to follow, but maybe because she understood that if the sample has the trait- then you go to the number it tells you to go to.

_Don't touch my stuff._ Amy wrote back.

"Sorry, but I was told that you were going to help me." Karma muttered.

_It isn't that hard to create. Think of how to do this yourself._ Amy pressed down on the paper and looked like she was angry. But what was her deal? She then threw the pen on the table and ran a hand through her hair. She looked like she was getting frustrated with her work.

"Seriously, are you alright?"

_What does it look like?_ The pen was dying and Amy put it away. She brought out another one and then continued to write more. _It is not my goal to make friends here. And I know that we already too seem to be opposites. So please, stop talking to me._

Karma bit her lip and looked at her blank piece of paper. She bit her lip and wondered what she was going to turn in for a grade. This was already a fun way to start off a new school. A cute guy, and a strange girl who doesn't talk. To Karma, maybe she just lost her voice. But she knew that there was something much, much, much more that went behind the paper and pens.

Maybe Liam knew something about this? She could always text the number that he left her? But would that seem a bit too creepy to text him right after she received it? The girl tapped her fingers on the desk and thought about it more.

_Just because I don't talk doesn't mean I can't hear. So stop tapping your fingers on the dang desk._ Amy wrote down. The other wasn't paying much attention so she just moved it in front of her face. She then continued working on the key before her.

"Well… er… sorry." the girl blushed.

_Ok._

Ok? That was all? No 'Oh Karm, that is alright' or something along the lines of it? But then again this girl seemed interested in being alone. And it now means that she doesn't talk in general to Karma. The girl then looked over to her, "so do you create it on anything or just… she give you something?"

_Create it on whatever floats your boat._

With that the second girl just looked down at the paper and bit her lip. This was just one person that didn't want to be her friend. And that is ok, she can't force her to like her. Karma just sat there the last twenty minutes of the hour and looked down at the blank paper and thought of something that would be a good topic.

* * *

Middle tables, middle tables… oh she saw him! And some other guy sitting there talking. She assumed it was Shane. Who else would it be? Karma walked across the room and took a seat at the rounded table next to Liam. He greeted her with a warm smile.

"Karma! This is my best buddy, Shane. Shane, meet Karma."

Shane gave her a small grin and nodded. "Hi, the name is Shane. Shane Harvey. I think you are really going to like it here. By the way you should know that I am openly gay."

That took her by surprise. But it didn't mean much to her. Some of the only people she talked to at her old school were into the same gender. And they were not bad people at all. She wondered then if this guy had a boyfriend. It wouldn't have mattered to her anyway that happened. She already liked Liam after knowing him for around four hours.

"So how do you like it here so far?" Liam bit into his sandwich and talked with a mouthful.

"It is alright. I just want to know one thing about someone…"

"Oh gossip, fun." Shane rolled his eyes, as he then jokingly moved in closer to hear better. Liam laughed at his friend but became serious. He asked who she wanted to know about.

She pointed across the cafeteria to the girl sitting alone and listening to her I pod. Liam and Shane exchanged a look. This wasn't the first time people have asked about her. Most new people in the last year has asked what was wrong with her. But everything was just a rumor to them. No one knew the real reason why she was silent so much.

"Amy Raudenfeld" both teens said at the same time.

"Well what's her deal?"

"I heard in the boys locker room for gym that she was a dealer. One guy said that she offered him something during freshman year. Then while on business she witnessed her friend getting shot and stopped talking then. But that made no sense since she hasn't said a word in years- or so I have heard." Shane said.

"I heard she had some kind of disease where she is unable to talk. She can understand us all but she just can't say a word. Or if she can it could hurt like hell." Liam took another bite of his sandwich and nodded.

"So in other words the girl doesn't speak at all?" Karma raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't waste any time on her. No one can get through to her. My buddy said that he overheard her councilor talking to her and she kept saying nothing. How he was one of the first to give up on her." Liam then looked over at her. Amy noticed that they all began to look at her, and she just looked down at her work.

"I agree- there is something wrong with her. Seriously. I don't usually judge on what they look like, but she seems like she could get you arrested. Just stick with us and we can help you get alive out of this school." Shane told her.

Karma then looked one last time at the girl before she moved away. There was something going on here and she wanted to know what it was. But at the same time she didn't want something that bad to happen so she would have to be arrested. Or killed by a gang. But she also didn't look like she would be in a gang. She did look sweet- and also pretty. But Karma ignored that strange feeling when she mentioned to herself that Amy was pretty. She then stabbed the fork into her food and put it in her mouth.

_Tomorrow I will talk to her. Maybe she was having a worse day than usual. I sort of want to know what is going on with her. And I won't stop until I find out what's wrong._

* * *

**Author's Final Remarks For Chapter 1**: This is only the set up for something. There is fourteen chapters drafted out. Exams will be coming up soon and I want this to be done before the middle of Summer. Knowing me I probably will be done in like two years. But don't worry- I will try my hardest to remember to update it. This is eventual Karmy and their characters are meant to be out of character.

I will try and write out the next few so all I have to do is type them up. I am running into the problem with a paper to write for my class. And the school system is based off of mine (like dropping a class everyday). According to online they are only sophomores. So if somehow the internet was completely wrong- message me about it.

No flames since I warned you that its meant to be OOC. And I wanted to get this out without looking much through it. So it isn't like my usual hardcore editing days. Anyways until next chapter (if I ever remember to write it... hopefully I don't get bored and stop)...

-Ghirahim is Fabulous


	2. Chapter 2

**Universe: **AU, but still at Hester High School. The setting is still in Austin, Texas but things will be changed around just a little bit. They are not as accepting as they are in the television show.

**Pairings: **Liam/Karma, Eventual Karmy, Mentions of when Shane/BF. There will be possible moments where it is strictly friendship (sort of like maybe Shane and Amy talking things out. Nothing romantic- completely friends only.)

**Rating: **T

**Author:** Ghirahim is Fabulous

**Warnings: **LGBT for those against it, Very out of character (Its in an AU), and possibly more. There will most likely be references to dealers but nothing in detail since I don't really know much about it

**Other: **Multichapter

**Full Summary: **Being new to Hester High is something hard. And for Karma Ashcroft its key to be already among the popular. Or just any group of friends. It wasn't her intention to figure out Amy and her past. It doesn't help she is mute at all. And the fact over that she is slowly falling for her and trying to convince herself that she likes the most popular guy- Liam.

**Chapter Count: **The amount right now should be around 14. This is the second chapter out of the fourteen

**Disclaimer: **I, Ghirahim is Fabulous, do not own _Faking It_ or any of the characters

* * *

_Speak_

Chapter 2

* * *

Books and magazines and papers scattered the messy floor. The lamp next to Amy's bed flickered on and off. She looked down at her arm a few times and at the knife that was laying there. Dry blood stained the carpet that the knife was laying on. She ignored it and the pain that was still on her left arm. She rolled down the sleeve so she didn't have to look at it and be tempted to hurt herself again.

Amy rolled over so she was laying half off the bed. She leaned down and one hand went under the bed as she fished for a box. She used both hands to lift it up on the bed and onto her lap. Carefully lifting the lid, she grabbed her small notebook. Opening past pages she dated what was today.

_Hey again._

_You don't know how much I still hate doing this. But my therapist makes me do this. Thank god he doesn't read this or else he would really think I was crazy. Or I guess he would? Everyone else thinks I have problems and I think so myself. But this is besides the point._

_Karma. The new girl, not the thing karma. She so far is the only person that has tried to talk to me. Well that was until Liam and Shane told her most of the stupid rumors that people started. Now I guess the only chance (that I was pushing away) could be gone forever. Did I mention she is kind of pretty as well?_

_Maybe… tomorrow… I can try to talk to her? Well I mean writing to her. And not be that rude to her as I was today. Maybe having at least one person here that can understand me somewhat would be good. Someone to defend me as new rumors could be formed. Or the ones that are true but I still deny._

_Anyways, I am going to go to bed. And hope that Mom doesn't find this. Since she looks for it a lot of the time. Well, night._

_-Amy_

Amy closed the book and tucked it back into the box. She put it back underneath the bed and laid down under the covers. She looked at the ceiling one last time before turning off the light and thinking to herself, Another day down. Yet more to go until I am out of that place.

* * *

Rain fell down outside and Amy was staring out the window. She got to school about an hour before school. She has been sitting in biology and helping her teacher grade a few papers for her other hours. Her teacher always seemed to try and help her out with this. She would sometimes tell people to shut up if they would make a joke about Amy not speaking.

Karma was the second one to appear in the class- about fifteen minutes before class started. Amy looked up from the paper she was grading and began to stare at her. Amy had that feeling again in her stomach. Amy shook off the feeling and continued to grade it. Red pen marks everywhere- thank god this wasn't hers.

Karma looked at Mrs. Quartz, "Is it fine if I get those papers and notes you said I would get?"

Mrs. Quartz nodded and opened her desk. She moved papers aside and grabbed a bright orange sheet. "This is your online book code. Try not to forget what you got for a username and password. We don't have enough for you to remake it with this code right here. And I made sure Amy has her notebook with the notes."

She looked over at the girl grading a paper. She gave her that 'go get your stuff and help, I can do the rest' look. Amy put down the writing utensil and paper. She reached into the bag she was carrying and pulled out her notebook and her pad of paper to write on. She then quickly scribbled on it, _how far back does she need the notes of?_

"Just the beginning of our unit. I won't expect her to take the test just yet since it is today. I was wondering if you would mind taking it during your study hall? I mean you usually are in here during that hour. For all we know, Karma here could be a visual learner." she smiled and patted Karma's shoulder.

_I guess I could help._ she shrugged and stood up.

Karma made her way to her seat and sat down. Amy picked up her stuff and moved it with her. She slowly opened the book and flipped to it. Karma began to copy the notes onto her own paper. "So…"

_So what?_ Amy regretted writing it right away. What happened to trying to somewhat befriend her? Not friends enough so that they could hang out every minute and she end up ditching her… but friends who hang out once in awhile with each other. _I mean what else do we need to talk and write about?_

"I just er… I can't read what that says." she pointed to the next few lines. It looked like it was in a foreign language.

_That for one is so easy to read!_ She grinned just a little bit with a twinkle in her eyes.

"It looks like you wrote it in like, Greek? Or something like that!" Karma laughed and looked at her. Mrs. Quartz looked up from her desk to watch the interaction between the two.

_This is English- so I guess you can't read that much. Anyways it basically says that there was some guy named Aristotle that came up that things can go into either A. with blood or B. without blood. If they have blood then they can go into three categories. Land, air, or water are the three. Oh, and by the way don't be like the girl who thought that Hercules was the one who came up with this._

"Who thought is was Hercules?"

_Some girl- Mckayla. Quartz had up on the board a picture of some statue of him. She told us to guess which Greek it was. Of course she automatically assumed it was Hercules. Now if you bring up the name or show her the picture- well she will be laughing for a good ten minutes. It was funny at first but now it isn't that funny. The others think its funny though to bring it up._

Amy noticed how Karma scooted a little closer to her. She didn't breathe for a second and continued to look at the paper. Karma then whispered, "is this one of those classes that nothing happens in?"

_Heck yeah it is! If you want to stop taking notes just mention her favorite show. Breaking Bad. We can spend twenty minutes on that topic. Or, some of her family is involved in a lot of the sports around here. Like talk about basketball then we can be on that topic for as many minutes as the stories are. This is one of my favorite hours by far though. Heck one girl was shopping on her phone the other day!_

Karma flipped to the next page, "that actually sounds a bit fun."

_It was the day that Quartz was playing 2048 on someone else's phone. It was just us taking notes while she would ask if we were okay for her to change the page._

"So anyways, write me something about you. I kind of want to know more about ya, although that seems a bit creepy." Amy froze a bit. What else could she say? The reason why she doesn't like to talk at all? No, she wasn't ready to face that. The girl tried thinking of something. But then the five minutes bell went off.

_I guess I can write it out later. Heck, maybe during the test?_

"No, I sort of have to learn this." Yes, she was saved. Thank the lord Amy didn't write anything about it now. If not then she would have written something random. Would it be believable if she wrote that her favorite color is hot pink? Eh, probably not.

Karma then finished copying down the notes and smiled at her. The mouthed a thank you and then began to look over them. The hour then began as students filed in and a test was passed out. Quartz moved both girls to the back of the room so she can't see the test itself. Amy then continued to write out explanations to some of the notes for Karma. The two also had a side conversation on the paper.

It was about classes, the teachers, how strange this drop schedule was, and just about anything that has to do with school. Every time Karma wrote something about a guy she would ignore it and write something about the lesson down. Karma wasn't picking up on why she didn't want to talk about guys. The bell rang and Karma turned to her, "would you like to sit with my friends and I during lunch?"

The other just shrugged and went to her next hour.

* * *

Shane was missing which was strange- since Liam is almost always next to him.

There was also one other thing that was missing. While talking she learned that Amy had the same lunches as her. And she scanned around the room and didn't see her? Liam poked Karma's shoulder and asked if she was alright.

"Yeah, I will be fine. Where is Shane?" the girl brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"He is out with his boyfriend, hasn't introduced me to the fellow yet. Strange, maybe he is another college guy." Karma gave him that look. "Long story short- we both went into a bar last year and he met another gay guy. Turns out he was in college and Shane really liked him. Until he found out he was just a newbie in high school and not college. He was really wrecked."

"Please, the guy hates him for lying. Some of his friends cussed him out for lying. Don't tell anyone but after that he started to cut. It took awhile for him to get out of that phase and now he is better. So I guess maybe he isn't with a college guy- don't need to go through that pain and torture of watching him hurt again." Liam sighed.

"You really care for you best friend, don't you?"

"I would do a lot to make him happy. He was there for me during the hard times in my life, I am there during his." Liam smiled at some thought. She wondered what happened but knew it was best not to question it. But maybe he is bi? Liking him just a tiny bit? Hell, did she have competition with him now?

"Well that is on the plus side." she giggled.

"Anyways, so how was ignoring Amy?" he took a sip of his soda and leaned back in the chair. He gave a quick look around the room and asked if she tried selling anything.

"Actually she isn't that bad of a person. She is pretty, smart, and she can write pretty funny things." Karma shrugged it off.

"Doubt she is much of that. She is antisocial and cold to people. Ask anyone who has tried getting to her. I don't think that you can. Unless she has given up on trying to be alone and wants to cling to the first person she sees." Liam glared at his sandwich.

"Well she is warming up to me. And I want to be her friend."

"Whatever." Liam just dropped the subject after it.

* * *

For some strange reason- Amy was in gym. After she wasn't at lunch. Karma was hoping that she wasn't eating in the bathroom alone or something. Or just avoiding making eye contact. Maybe she had a study hall and then ate first then took her test. That is what she was praying what happened.

They finished up ultimate Frisbee and then started to the locker rooms. Amy had her locker in the back of the locker room, so she was alone. Karma made sure to take one right next to hers- so she could be a better friend. The two then began to change. Amy made sure not to make any eye contact with the other girl.

"So… where were you during lunch?" Karma asked her.

She opened the locker and took out her paper. She quickly put on her green tee shirt and then began to write on it. _I had to walk to therapy._

Therapy? Wait, why would she have to walk? Last time she checked the nearest building was just about a mile outside. Or thats where she was told when she was texting Liam last night. She asked what his parents did and one is a therapist. Maybe his parents could be hers? No, then he would know… but then again they can't tell what's wrong. She continued to change as Amy finished up getting ready.

"Why would you have to walk?"

_I can't drive._

"Oh, you didn't get your license yet? I mean I have mine already. No offense in any way if you are just that bad at driving." Karma quickly apologized. She didn't want to sound like some kind of bitch just because she can drive and the other cannot.

_No, no, no! I would be able to drive but I just really don't want too. I know its most likely every teenager's dream to get their license but not mine. Cars and I don't have a very good past._

"Well how do you get home?" Karma then began to fix her hair in the mirror she put in her locker.

_Walk. Its only like a thirty minutes walk- but it is nice. I don't complain much about it. Mostly because my sister almost step-sister doesn't drive yet. She gets a ride home from her friends and I would rather be alone. They are all to plastic like._

"Would you like a ride home?"

_No. I can walk- besides I promised my mom that I wouldn't have anyone over. Well, she assumes I wouldn't._

"Amy, are you sure? Because I don't need to go into your house. I can just drop you off and then go home. Or if she is home I can drop you off like a block away and you can just say that you were able to leave gym a bit earlier than usual?" Karma gave her a weak but hopeful smile.

_The answer is still no._ She read before the bell rang. Amy was the first to make her way out as she left Karma standing there, still confused.

There she was at it again. Just like yesterday, she was pushing her away and ignoring her. Maybe Liam was right, she is antisocial. But now Karma wouldn't let her push her away. She wants to befriend her now. And that's her plan. But just taking things one step at a time.

"Amy Raudenfeld… I am going to find out whatever the hell is wrong with you. And try and help you through it. It might take awhile, but I want to be your friend." with that she left the room and went her her car.

She pulled out of the parking lot and looked over at the sidewalk. There she was, walking with headphones in. She really wanted to pull to the side and ask her if she really wanted to walk home. But she didn't want to drive her away. So she just sighed and headed straight for home.

* * *

**Author's Final Remarks For Chapter 2**: Alright, chapter 2. And I am still staying with the story. Anyways, this chapter wasn't that much. Trust me, this entire story line will get better.

Reminds me- this entire drop schedule is based upon my school. Its not going to be playing much into this story so do not worry about it! I might mention it only once or twice, but its not like it will be in there every time. So do not worry about it!

And thank you, from when I last checked (there could be more in the time frame that I looked at it) for everything! 4 reviews, 26 followers, and also 9 favorites! Thank you guys, you all rock! And I am not the type to sit there and say "I need 20 reviews before next chapter" so don't think thats whats about to happen. I will start on the next chapter fairly soon and hope that its out by tomorrow!

_Reminder: No flames since I warned you that its meant to be OOC._

-Ghirahim is Fabulous


	3. Chapter 3

**Universe: **AU, but still at Hester High School. The setting is still in Austin, Texas but things will be changed around just a little bit. They are not as accepting as they are in the television show.

**Pairings: **Liam/Karma, Eventual Karmy, Mentions of when Shane/BF. There will be possible moments where it is strictly friendship (sort of like maybe Shane and Amy talking things out. Nothing romantic- completely friends only.)

**Rating: **T

**Author:** Ghirahim is Fabulous

**Warnings: **LGBT for those against it, Very out of character (Its in an AU), and possibly more. There will most likely be references to dealers but nothing in detail since I don't really know much about it

**Other: **Multichapter

**Full Summary: **Being new to Hester High is something hard. And for Karma Ashcroft its key to be already among the popular. Or just any group of friends. It wasn't her intention to figure out Amy and her past. It doesn't help she is mute at all. And the fact over that she is slowly falling for her and trying to convince herself that she likes the most popular guy- Liam.

**Chapter Count: **The amount right now should be around 14. This is the third chapter out of the fourteen

**Disclaimer: **I, Ghirahim is Fabulous, do not own _Faking It_ or any of the characters

* * *

_Speak _

Chapter 3

* * *

"Now Amy, I understand that you have been writing in your personal journal your inside thoughts." a man asked.

_Yeah, I am doing the one thing that you said that I should do._

"So are you ready to come out and tell me more? I mean I understand why you don't talk but more. Your mother wants me to talk to you about how bad it is being gay. But I personally don't think anything is wrong with it. And I want you to be able to tell me how you feel about yourself." the man then leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs.

_I am fine with the idea of being into girls. Nothing that I can help- but if word gets around about it then I will drive away one of the only people making an effort to talk to me._

This seemed to interest her therapist. "So, someone is trying to help you out? Is it someone at school? Have you told him or her about what has happened?"

_No, I have not told her. And I don't want to tell her anything really. Just have at least one person to be around._

"Why don't you try telling her about it? I am sure she would understand about the accident. She won't judge you for what happened- it wasn't your fault as much as you think it was Amy!" he reassured her.

_Doctor Campbell, please. It was my fault. I caused the accident and never should have done what I did. I should have been the one who survived. He was the only one who understood me and supported me!_

"Alright, alright. I have told you many times that it was not your fault. Everyone has told you that. Now I think you should try and embrace this new friend. Take it a few steps at a time to open up to her. Maybe she can be the one to help you talk? Or maybe, she might be like you."

Amy frowned a little. _Karma doesn't like girls. She likes some artist. And I would scare her away by telling her about me._

The man sat there for a moment. He put down the board and crossed his arms. He looked over at her and smiled. "We are going to roleplay a little bit. You be yourself and write down ways to come out to her. And I will give you the different reactions. Just to see how you would be prepared for if you do come out to her."

_Hey erm... Karma, I wanted to tell you something. I don't entirely like guys. Heck, I don't see myself in a relationship with one ever. I am a lesbian._

He then thought for a second of what a teenage girl would sound like. "Well why didn't you tell me sooner? I accept you for you!"

_She probably wouldn't say that._

He then grabbed the paper again and took some notes. "And why wouldn't she? Would you please describe her for me."

_Where do I begin about Karma Ashcroft? I barely know the girl, but there is some stuff about her that draws me to her. As much as I want to push her away it keeps me attracted to her. Maybe its her beauty? Or when I was writing to her yesterday she had the cutest giggle whenever I told her something that happened in the class. I would describe her on her way to becoming popular- but not entirely to snobby kind. But still the chance where she wouldn't accept me. I don't know why she thinks I have some sort of potential- everyone gives up on me at one point._

"Hmm…" the man began to speculate a few things about this situation. It was clear that Amy was developing a crush. Or already has one. He didn't want her to fall completely in love with the other in case she didn't feel the same about Amy. Which is sort of why it might be good not to fully open up just yet. Drop in the idea of her being gay first- then take it in from there.

_So now what, oh wise one?_

"When is the next time I will be seeing you for another session?"

The girl took out the phone from her pocket. She scrolled through the pages until getting up her calendar. She then grabbed the pen and began to write, _today is Thursday. So next time I would be here is… Sunday._

"Well my dear- next time I see you I want you to make some sort of progress. I would really like you to try and become a bit closer with this girl. You clearly seem to like her. You don't have to come out or tell her about the-" Amy gave him that look saying don't say any more. He then nodded and stood up.

He walked her to the door and gave her a short wave as she started walking back to school.

Thoughts began to get in her head. She knew that she has already missed first hour and by the time she gets here it will be the middle of second hour. She calculated that it was a drop four day so if there was a chance she got there by the end of three- go straight to fifth hour. But maybe Campbell was right, she needed to write something to her.

She decided upon asking her on what is going on in biology- since yesterday was the test. They would start to cover the new material today. She hoped that it wasn't going to be something that terrible to learn. Like last year in health, how they learned a lot about… yeah. Some stuff that made everything about life unappealing to them all.

It took extra time to get there- she stopped over to get some coffee at starbucks. It was passing time when she got there and she needed to get to her third hour. She stopped at her locker and grabbed the books needed for the boring class. As she turned around she scanned to see the faces walking in a blur.

Karma… Karma… Karma… Karma!

The girl picked out the face of the girl among them all. She started to walk over there with a slight smile. That was until she saw who she was with. _Liam Booker_. She was right all along. Karma is falling slowly for him, with his charm. She wanted to curse at herself for beginning to like Karma. She just stood there with that blank look and watched.

He had his arm around her and they were laughing. She put her head on top of his shoulder.

The girl slowly shook herself out of this. She then quickly made her way out before Karma could spot her. _So much for that._

* * *

By lunch, a new student had pulled up to the school in his crappy car. He got out and started to head into the school. He was just touring the school and sitting in two or three of his classes for the day. He missed this morning because he had a new job interview.

The guy headed to the main office and picked up his class schedule. He knew that his cousin had both C lunches and as well as someone else. He then quickly walked to his locker- on the other side of the school from his lunch. He grabbed the sub from _Subway_ and moved as fast as he could to lunch.

"Ten more minutes…"

Once he got into the room he looked around. There they were! Well, the two that he knew at least. His cousin Liam and also him. Shane. The name brought butterflies in his stomach as she found himself smiling like an idiot. He moved closer to them and yelled, "Hey cuz!"

Liam grinned at him. "Hey dude!"

They both exchanged handshakes and he sat down next to him. Shane had this weird look on his face, the 'what the hell are you doing here' look. The other guy gave him a look meaning that he would explain later and make it up to him.

"Karma, this is my cousin Drake." she shook his hand and he smiled and told a joke he heard on the radio.

They sat around the table and told a few jokes. Occasionally the two boys would share that look. And then Karma would look over at Amy who was sitting alone and not making eye contact with her. But Amy knew that Karma had been looking at her. Karma was having a fun time but wanted to go and talk to Amy a bit more. She wasn't in first hour which scared her a little.

The bell finally rang and then Liam said, "Shane, can you show my cousin around? I want to go and walk Karm to her next class."

"I would love to show him around!" Shane looked at him and smiled. He then jerked his head over to the janitor's closet. "Well, see you two kiddos around!"

"Didn't know that Liam found himself a girl." Drake laughed a little bit as Shane opened the door to the closet. He made sure no one was in there before pulling him into it.

Drake got the entire wrong idea about this. He kissed his boyfriend softly on the lips, before deepening it. Shane wasn't going to let him win so easily- and needed to talk to him about being here. He slowly pushed the other away and frowned in the darkness. "Drake listen… what are you doing here?"

"I transferred. Since my parents wanted me to be closer to family then being at the other school. Plus, they got scared completely after they heard about the drinking going on there." Drake breathed against his boyfriend's neck. "I also thought that it would be better to be closer to you."

He ran his fingers against Shane's shirt. Shane just shook his head and pulled his hands away. "Listen, I love you babe. But I wish you told me about going here. Heck, I am going to have to keep and eye on the girls since you haven't told anyone yet!"

"Shane, it will be alright." he whispered into the short one's ear.

"What about Liam?"

"He won't find out, and I suggest we get making out done so we don't have to wait until later. It might be harder to be alone." he leaned down and gave a passionate kiss. With that- lets just say that they were late to the next hour.

And how they were not caught it still an untold mystery.

* * *

**Author's Final Remarks For Chapter 3**: So far this is the shortest chapter of the story. It introduces Drake who won't be playing to big of a role here.

Thank you for the 4 more reviews, 3 more favorites, and the 16 new followers of the story since chapter 2! I greatly appreciate that people don't hate it at all. I believe the next chapter can be longer than the regular amount. I doubt that there is going to be an update tomorrow- but there is a chance that there might be. I want to get this done before June, since that when exams will be beginning. I want it to be out by Tuesday by the latest.

_Reminder: No flames since I warned you that its meant to be OOC._

-Ghirahim is Fabulous


	4. Chapter 4

**Universe: **AU, but still at Hester High School. The setting is still in Austin, Texas but things will be changed around just a little bit. They are not as accepting as they are in the television show.

**Pairings: **Liam/Karma, Eventual Karmy, Mentions of when Shane/BF. There will be possible moments where it is strictly friendship (sort of like maybe Shane and Amy talking things out. Nothing romantic- completely friends only.)

**Rating: **T

**Author:** Ghirahim is Fabulous

**Warnings: **LGBT for those against it, Very out of character (Its in an AU), and possibly more. There will most likely be references to dealers but nothing in detail since I don't really know much about it

**Other: **Multichapter

**Full Summary: **Being new to Hester High is something hard. And for Karma Ashcroft its key to be already among the popular. Or just any group of friends. It wasn't her intention to figure out Amy and her past. It doesn't help she is mute at all. And the fact over that she is slowly falling for her and trying to convince herself that she likes the most popular guy- Liam.

**Chapter Count: **The amount right now should be around 14. This is the fourth chapter out of the fourteen

**Disclaimer: **I, Ghirahim is Fabulous, do not own _Faking It_ or any of the characters

* * *

_Speak_

Chapter 4

* * *

First hour biology can be a drag at times. Well, mostly when you are sitting next to the straight beauty named Karma. Amy didn't speak to her at all during the previous day's gym period. She just kind faked an injury like she does each and every week. The instructor has just given up on her and let her- it would be okay if she failed.

In her school system gym is only required for three years. Each class would be taken place during one semester as the other wouldn't be. For instance- the required freshman year has you in health one semester and gym the other. Sophomore year is the only other year you don't have a choice if you want to take it or not. You don't have any sort of health classes to take as being the counterpart, but you can if your are planning to go into the medical field (ah, intro to health. Where people threw up almost every other day.). And once when you get into your junior and senior year- you have an option to choose which kind.

She already had crossed out team sports because she would never be able to pull something like that off. She would definitely take net games but that seems more like it could be ending up as team sports. She was thinking of just taking her senior year a class just all about her. The course offered was for you to focus on what you want to do fitness wise. You basically lift weights and stuff like it. Amy's thoughts began to wonder how many girls actually take that class.

_Buuuuuuzz!_

The bell sounded off and her fears were confirmed. It was time for first hour and there may be that chance that Karma might try talking to her. But there was no sign of Karma to begin with. She let out a sigh of relief and looked as Quartz stood up. Attendance began as she looked around the room and marked down who was and wasn't here, "No Karma?"

Mental victory dance and high five! Oh wait never mind, Karma had just walked through the door. She was out a breath and holding a cup of coffee. Half of Karma's hair was curled while the other half of it was straight. She had on a light blue pair of jeans and an old sweatshirt with a college emblem stitched into it. Wait a minute- she knew that sweatshirt anywhere. Rumor had it that Shane, Liam, and Karma went out to the movies last night as friends. Amy hoped so much that it was just because she was cold and was returning it.

No way they could have…

Please they didn't…

She thought Karma was better off without him. He would show his true colors at some point- Amy knew that he didn't like her for her. He just wanted to get into her pants. She knew that if she told Karm what his ideal plan was then she would flip out at her. Possible disown her as a friend. But she remembered when a friend is in trouble, a true friend will help a friend in deed. And if she will have to wait to save her- then she will.

"Sorry I am late ma'am, I got home after the movies at 11. Then I had homework and was up until two. Accidentally slept in and rushed to get out of the house." Karma chuckled nervously. She pushed back her hair, "and do you mind if I finish curling my hair? I mean I can wait until next hour if you really need me too."

Quartz just laughed at this, "just make this quick and listen up? This is important news and I don't want you to be way too focused on your hair then on this new project."

Amy made her wait back to their table. She flashed a quick grin over to Amy who ignored it. She placed her arm firm on the table and stared down at the table. Her hair covered her face from the other and her other hand was holding the pencil. Karma wasn't an idiot and noticed the cold attitude that she was getting. But what did she even do?

"Would you mind switching seats with me?" Karma asked. She motioned to the wall and Amy's eyes wandered until she saw the outlet. Oh. She wished she didn't look so it could seem like she didn't hear her. Maybe start to pretend that she is deaf so she doesn't have to listen to her anymore. But she couldn't push her away anymore- think of what Campbell had told her.

Ok.

It seemed like forever as she was writing it. She looked up slowly at the other girl as she stood. She slid her books to Karma's side and sat there. While everyone was looking at the pure awkwardness of these two, Karma then had to begun setting up her curler. She then looked around and said, "haven't you ever seen a teenage girl who forgot to do her hair? Come on Mrs. Q, can you please begin with the lesson?"

Quartz smiled a little bit. "Well, you clearly were not paying attention yesterday. I guess texting someone during class does get to you. I mentioned yesterday as we were going through the test answers how we will be doing a… fun unit."

A guy in the back of the class said, "anatomy, huh?"

"Well sort of you could say. We are going to begin to cover the ideas of viruses and such. But because we need to get through the last few units I propose an option. Well, who am I kidding? It isn't really an option. I am _assigning_ you partners and giving you each something to cover in this section. Since there are a bit to many of you and not enough topics- I will have some of you be looking these things up. Choose to let your partner do all the work then I will be expecting a paper on my desk the day after this project it due." the woman walked behind her desk and picked up a stack of papers. She then began to pass them around.

Amy soon began to notice most of the problem here. She began to assign who you were sitting next to as partners. There was the exception to those who didn't work well with the person for this specific project to they were switched. It was noticed by Karma too who was also finishing up her hair. She laughed, "Well Ams, it looks like we are going to be partners?"

_Ams. The last person who called me that was… no don't think of that Amy. And request someone else to work with? I am sure Q will allow it!_ Amy had thought to herself. She felt the tears forming at her eyes at the thought of him. She quickly snapped out of it as Karma was giving her a confused look. And then Quartz stood in front of them…

Karma then unplugged it. She put it back in the bag then looked at Quartz. "So I assume me and Amy over here are partners? And we probably have the hardest topic?"

"Actually you two just have to tell me some of the basics here. But yes, you two are partners for this project. But since it is a presentation I am allowing you two to just create the document and Karma would present it. Or if you are more comfortable I can be the one to do the presenting since its the basics."

Quartz then scolded the others for crying because they got it off easier. Some people were saying, "I would love to be friends with the mute right about now."

Amy bit her lip and then looked down. Karma put her hand on her shoulder and tried telling her that people really did like her. That they wouldn't have tried to use her just to get off easily. Q then believed that she should have just told them in private. Or just say that they can tell it for a grade at another time. Quartz then shook her head and then said, "oh and reminder! In a few weeks we will be going to the zoo. Permission slips will be out soon."

The woman then sat back at her desk and began to grade some more papers. Karma looked down and then began to read what they had to do. Karma then read it to Amy, "Create a power point on the topic you are given. You are graded on if you have covered everything that you were given. You will be teaching it to the class, but do not worry. This will be covered again at a later point."

_So do you just want me to do the power point and you present it?_ Amy scribbled down.

"I feel like we should work on this together. I suggest we can go to my house since you have made it clear that you don't want me near your house. Ever." Karma rubbed the back of her neck. "Besides, I think we should try and get a lot done tonight."

_I have something after school…_

"Mhm, and what is this that you have?" Karma raised an eyebrow.

_Guitar lessons?_

"You are going to go to my house whether you like it or not! Besides, maybe having last hour gym is a good thing better than I thought. So I can make sure you don't ditch. Now text your mother or whatever that you have something to do after school. And you better not try to leave earlier or else I will find you." Karma laughed lightly and punched her arm.

_Fiiine…._

_"_Oh and bring your card membership thing." she wasn't sure what to call the online book. She hadn't registered just yet. Unpacking is one thing that she still needs to finish.

_What, are we signing up for websites? Going to troll innocent children on the web?_

"Noooo!" she once again punched her arm. Amy closed her eyes in pain but pretended it didn't hurt. "I meant for you to please have the code for the online book. We are going to have to do a lot of reading."

_I always have it in my notebook. But I have read a little bit in case that will help. I really like biology and found something interesting on that page. Anyways, want me to explain some stuff now or would you rather wait until later?_

"Later, I need you to catch me up on a little more stuff. I happened to miss another whole section and need to be tested. Mind helping me with it?" she gave a weak smile and Amy returned one. They both looked down at the notes and Amy was writing it all out for her.

* * *

"Whatchya doing toniiight?" Liam leaned on Karma. "Because I know something completely aweeeesome!"

"Mhm, and what is that?" Karma asked, trying to hear him over the chatter in the lunch room. "Please don't tell me you want me to see your…"

"Trust me honey, it isn't much." Shane laughed as Liam glared. "Besides he wouldn't try to get into your pants this soon. I would give him another week. But there is a possibility that it miiiight be tonight!"

Shane's eyes wandered around the room. Where was his man? Was he ditching him to be with someone else? No, Shane didn't want to think that way. He noticed something- Amy Raudenfeld was staring straight at Karma. And he kept looking at the clock a few times. She was staring at her for exactly three minutes now.

While he was watching her stare at his new friend, Liam was explaining to Karma about the party. He ran a hand through his shorter hair, "Well I think you would like to go. Its at my place tonight. I will text you later the address of where it is. We could totally get to know each other even more than we know now."

"Gee way to make that sound dirty." she giggled.

"Hey I am gonna get out quickly. I have something to take care of." Shane said and quickly left. They looked at each other weirdly before getting back on topic.

"Whyyy can't you go?"

"I have a project."

"What kind?"

"Biology." she dipped a fry into the ketchup.

"Don't tell me its with her." Liam sighed and shook his head. "Are you just trying to bring a dealer into your life? We don't need you to start selling it with her! No wait, we don't want you trying to make it!"

"Listen, she isn't like that rumor you are thinking is true. I am sorta thinking that YOU were the one who started it. She is nice and smart ok? I promise you I WILL be there but I might be getting there a lot later then I want to." she promised him.

"Well I think I will catch ya later. I will text you the location." he nodded and was on his way off. Oh, why did boys have to get so jealous of someone he had no competition with? But little did Karma know that Amy was basically his only competition at the moment.

* * *

The room was small, but it screamed "KARMA" to Amy.

Maybe thats just because she had her name partly painted on the wall. The outline was there but she hasn't filled it in. Karma had noticed it and said, "oh its just a family tradition. Paint out names on the wall. We started it but I never got around to it. I still am unpacking this… all."

She threw her bag to the side and flopped on the bed and patted for Amy to lay next to her as she reached for her old laptop. Amy then quickly climbed on there awkwardly while placing her communication device next to her. She scrolled and clicked on links as she finally got there. Checking her email and Facebook was her number one thing to do first. She finally grabbed the paper out of her hands and looked at the pass code.

"We are in, and free to start this. Do you have a laptop or anything to get onto Google Docs?" Karma asked as she shook her head signaling no. She disappeared out into the other room for a second. Amy was alone and looking at the somewhat bare walls.

Before anything else happened the girl returned with another laptop. "This one is my dad's laptop. He doesn't use it ever since we bought the family I pad. But I think he wouldn't mind if you use it."

_Mhkay._

The two logged on and started up a presentation. She looked up at the other girl, staring into her eyes. "Hey Amy? What is that exact definition of a virus again?"

_A non-living particles made of a core of a nucleic acid (DNA/RNA) covered by a protein coat called a capsid. And before you as this is what a retrovirus is- a virus that contains RNA core that replicated by the first transcribing its RNA into DNA. Sorta how the word 'retro' in stems means to reverse. So that makes a bit more sense._

Karma pretended to understand and began to laugh. "Dang, you seriously are great at this. You really should get into some kind of biology degree thing."

Amy smiled at this. _My dad loved biology._

"What happened to him?" Amy's expression darkened and Karma didn't ignore that. She then slowly put an arm around the other girl and leaned into her. "Never mind that, what do you wanna do?"

_Finish this._

"Would it kill you to actually speak? I mean no offense- but you handwriting isn't the greatest." Karma laughed and Amy continued to frown. "Not that you have to talk… I mean you don't need to talk if you don't want to. I won't push you to do something you don't want to do."

_I'll talk when I want to talk, no offense at all. I am just not that ready to yet._

"Alright. Well I have a better idea. It is a Friday night after all. And I don't want to sit around and watch you look like a smart ass and make me look stupid. So, tonight we are going to a party!" Karma stretched a little bit.

She began to shake her head. _No, I think me being the superior one in biology could be a bit better than this. Can I go now?_

"To the party- yes! And you aren't getting out of this. Please, do this for me?" she gave her that look that made her knees feel like jelly. Her heart beating fast as how adorable she looked. The other sighed before shaking her head.

This would be a night that she would hate forever. Why didn't she just say no?

* * *

**Author's Final Remarks For Chapter 4**: I honestly didn't think that I was going to finish this tonight. I thought I would have finished it tomorrow during my study hall. And then post it when I got home. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wasn't feel good when I got home but managed to finish it (on my 4 month anniversary...).

Thank you all for the new reviews, I believe it was around 5 new ones, four or five new favorites, and at least 10 new follows (My numbers could be off, I will fix them next chapter!) Anyways, I will try and get the next one out as soon as possible.

_Reminder: No flames since I warned you that its meant to be OOC._

-Ghirahim is Fabulous


	5. Chapter 5

**Universe: **AU, but still at Hester High School. The setting is still in Austin, Texas but things will be changed around just a little bit. They are not as accepting as they are in the television show.

**Pairings: **Liam/Karma, Eventual Karmy, Mentions of when Shane/BF. There will be possible moments where it is strictly friendship (sort of like maybe Shane and Amy talking things out. Nothing romantic- completely friends only.)

**Rating: **T

**Author:** Ghirahim is Fabulous

**Warnings: **LGBT for those against it, Very out of character (Its in an AU), and possibly more. There will most likely be references to dealers but nothing in detail since I don't really know much about it

**Other: **Multichapter

**Full Summary: **Being new to Hester High is something hard. And for Karma Ashcroft its key to be already among the popular. Or just any group of friends. It wasn't her intention to figure out Amy and her past. It doesn't help she is mute at all. And the fact over that she is slowly falling for her and trying to convince herself that she likes the most popular guy- Liam.

**Chapter Count: **The amount right now should be around 14. This is the fifth chapter out of the fourteen

**Disclaimer: **I, Ghirahim is Fabulous, do not own _Faking It_ or any of the characters

* * *

_Speak_

Chapter 5

* * *

There was one thing that television shows had accurate about high school. That there is a lot of drinking and parties which sadly goes on afterwards. Onto college and most likely the rest of your life. But then again, the television show Greek made her assume that college will be like it. Karma had managed to drag the girl out of the house and into a place that made her feel extremely uncomfortable.

Why didn't she realize that Karma would ditch her to go and find Liam? She made her way through the teens who looked at her weirdly. A guy backed up and then knocked the paper out of her hand, and alcohol spilled all over the borrowed dress.

_Shit_, she thought to herself. _Karma would kill me- but then again this is her fault completely. We could be laying on her bed and working together. Maybe I would have the guts to tell her that I am a lesbian and sorta like her. Nah, that would scare her away. It always does._

The girl continued to stare off in space and someone was trying to get her attention. The boy was dressed in a toga, grinning at her. "Gee, look who it is. Amy Raudenfeld."

She snapped out of it. Oh god, not Shane Harvey again. And what was he wearing? Eh, this is a high school party so why wouldn't he be wearing it? It was hard for her to admit that she was never invited to a high school party at all. But even she knew that it was her fault for not trying to make any friends. Or make the effort to talk.

"Never thought I would see you at this party, may I offer you a drink? We got all kinds, and more than just lame old soda if you catch my drift." he winked and then nodded to his cup. She could smell it from there and wanted to throw up. So many memories of drinking away the pain after that day. She vowed that she didn't want to be a wreck anymore and quit drinking. Also her mother was getting even more suspicious about it.

She quickly shook her head signaling h-ll to the no. He laughed a little bit and then grabbed her arm. She looked alarmed and winced in pain as well. That was directly on a new cut and it hurt like a bitch. He gave her that weird look before dragging her up to another room. He closed the door and made his way to the desk.

This was obviously Liam's room. There were pictures of Liam and people everywhere and she doubted some of the stuff in here belonged to his parents. One of the pictures that stuck out to him was something that was newly taken. One of him and Karma hanging out. Most likely taken the other day since they did hang out. Shane noticed this and smiled as he handed her some paper and a pen.

"For I doubt anyone will take the notepad you dropped. I could tell that it was new mostly because Karma texted me a bit ago 'Got Ams a new notepad for this party' so I already knew that you were going to be here. But I am going to remind you again, you are falling for her." he sat on the bed and made room for her to sit down.

_I do not like her! I am straight as a nail, ok?_ she wrote that down angrily. How dare he accuse her for the second time today. Yes, the second time.

After Shane left Karma and Liam to be alone, he took Amy into another room. He accused her for liking Karma. Said that it was very obvious and that she should just fight for her. And open up to her about the past. Then he told the story to her of how he came out to his friends and how they accepted him. She continued to deny everything he said about her. It was ridiculous to her. But then he said that he remembered what happened since it was in the news- and that if that she should open up more about it.

"Why do you stare at her? Why do you have that look in your eyes that you want to be with her? That if she would cry then you would run straight over there and hug her. If she was angry you would calm her down. You would do anything to make her happy, wouldn't you?" Shane smirked and put his arm around her.

_Yes, I WOULD do anything for her. I am not an idiot and know what friendship is about. Wouldn't you do the same for Liam?_ she wrote with another smirk that matched his.

"Yes, but you are falling for her. I am just best buds with Liam. I also don't find him that attractive. He is more like a brother to me. Or maybe an uncle or grandfather twice removed." she gave him that look. "Kidding, kidding. But I can tell you that you like girls as much as you deny it. Maybe you are just telling yourself you are straight just so you don't have to worry about what others think."

_I just met Karma._

"Love at first sight, ya know? It happens to a lot of people."

_It can usually end in murder or some sort of crazy. And knowing that, it's probably me who will go off the charts. Probably even hurt myself then what already happens now._

He stayed silent. He always knew that she hurt herself because of what happened. He then thought for a moment, "I want you to ask her out."

_I'm__ straight. AND she has Liam now. Can't I at least just tell her right now that I am gay and call it a night? I am getting tired and would rather go home and watch Netflix. Or just get the stupid project done and over with._

"Talk to her. I am sure that you will be able to still be friends even if she doesn't like you back. I think you two would be a great couple. And Liam may be crazy about her- but he is just going to end up hurting her. I love my best friend but I don't think that they are just right for each other. The other day out they had many disagreements. And I think you two see more eye to eye on things."

Like what? she scooted away from him and he pulled her closer towards him. He then started rambling off a list of things that she started to form opinions about. You won't get anything out of me. It has no proof that we are like each other at all.

"Ok… how do you feel about… puppies…"

Well at least it was something that he got out. He was praying to god that they both had the same answer. _I guess they are cute and stuff. I had one once but then it died a long time ago. So I guess I just don't love em as much as I used to. People change about things._

Well, he could work with one thing from this. "You two had the same answer! You both think that they are cute! Match made in heaven! Thank you lord for this beautiful soon-to-be couple!"

_I told you I don't like her!_

"Please just try, for me? Anyways, I suggest you go and try and find her. I will be off looking for some hot guy around here. See you!" he disappeared out of the room and left Amy by herself as she looked over at the art.

Maybe the least she could do is try, right?

* * *

"No you shut up." Drake laughed as two girls were talking to him. Shane had been looking for him everywhere and he finally had found him- next to the two sluttiest girls in this school. Shane felt some rage building up inside of him that was mixed with the pain. He had to remind himself that this was just a friend hanging out with other friends, and that Drake wasn't bi. He told him that he was gay.

Shane decided to listen to this conversation for a minute. It pained him to even think of their names. So he mentally called them slut one and slut two. Both girls were obviously drinking and had their hands all over him. Slut two said to him, "how bout us three go into the bathroom? Or somewhere else silent. I am thinking we can go clubbing a bit and possibly go to get a room."

Another wave of rage roared as he frowned at this. Then slut one said, "Or we can just do this right here right now. How hot would that be?"

The part that hurt the worst was that Drake stood for a minute thinking deeply about it. His lip quivered like he was about to say yes, but quickly replied that tonight wasn't a good night for him. As he looked over he saw his boyfriend staring at him.

"I am outta here…" Shane shook his head and started on his way home. And this obviously wasn't a guy who would fight through anything to be with him. Even fixing up something that he was thinking about. He just let Shane leave through that door without yelling for him to return. Oh, how he would be in for a real treat on Monday. And not the good kind.

* * *

Where the heck could they be? Amy wandered around the house trying to look for Karma. She was going to try and write to her that she is into girls. Try and take a little of the advice she had gotten. Amy was also looking around for Shane who has disappeared.

The two were out talking on the lawn. Sitting outside and talking about their lives. She loved everything about him so far. He offered to show her some of the art sometime- maybe after the party dies down at 1 or 2 AM. She leaned into his arms and said, "This has to be one of the best nights in a while. You really are a great guy. Any girl would be luck to hang out with you. H-ll they would be lucky enough to date you!"

"Well I know that I am interested in at least one girl right now. But she doesn't have any competition." he laughed as he took another sip of the drink.

"Gee, I am beginning to wonder who the heck this is." she crossed her arms. Karma began to hope that it was her or else she would look like a complete idiot right about now. "Now, who is it?"

"Amy!"

This made her frown. Did he really need to start with the jokes? And did he really need to hate on her so much. The girl isn't a drug dealer like he keeps saying she is. And at this rate maybe she might begin to be convinced. She isn't really allowed at her house so that is a flag going up right there.

"Come on, I told you that the girl isn't bad at all. She is really sweet once you get to know her. I don't know if I have to brainwash you to believe it or what." Karma then picked up her drink and finished it.

"Maybe she had brainwashed you into going her side! To slowly turn us all into her minions and be under her control. Or something along the lines of it." he then finished his own drink.

"You know, you are such an ass." she muttered and he looked down at her. "Come on it is kind of true. I really do like you but you really shouldn't just label her as a loser just because she doesn't talk. I feel like you should give her a chance!"

"Right, and what is my reward?" he smirked.

"Anything you want but no to having sex." he sighed as she playfully hit his shoulder. He then rubbed it and stood.

She then stood next to him and they both looked at the sky before going back inside. As she turned around she looked into his eyes. They both slowly began to lean in. Her arms went around his neck and his around her waist. They then captured each other into a loving kiss as the door behind them slammed.

No one was there. They then shrugged and continued to kiss just a little more. Her thoughts began to go from one point to another. Karma was so glad that she came here. She was here because she liked him and wanted to make him happy because she was going to study with Amy. Wait a minute… AMY!

She then jumped back a bit and he asked what's wrong. She explained that she would text him and see him on Monday. Karma rushed into the house and began to look for Amy. Where could she have gone in so little time? She then looked at the clock- oh she left her for almost an hour. What if she got lost? Or drunk? Or talked without her? Or is being r-ped?

She then began to race around the house. Seconds later she heard her phone vibrate. She had given her number to Amy when they got to her house. Said that its just in case you ever need someone to text. Amy was secretly having that victory dance while just smiling and nodding to almost every word. She sighed in relief it said one new message from Amy. She then opened the message.

_Hey. Went home, not feeling well. I will see you later._

_-Amy_

* * *

**Author's Final Remarks For Chapter 5: **Eh I have been feeling sick. But I am being a trooper and trying to stay up for the next episode. I got this done in my two study halls today and tomorrow I drop one of them... so I might get part done tomorrow and the rest done when I return home. This chapter was a bit modeled after the show's party as I tried to steer away from the first episode's idea.

I wanted to quickly bring this up: exams are slowly approaching. About a month left before school is out. My plan is to try and get the rest of these chapters done and out before then. I don't want them to be put aside for my exams and me forgetting about them. I know for sure that next week will be a lot harder since I am going to the zoo on Friday so that means a lot of make up work for classes.

Thank you all for the new reviews, followers, and favorites! I greatly appreciate them all and it makes me smile.

_Reminder: No flames since I warned you that its meant to be OOC._

-Ghirahim is Fabulous


	6. Chapter 6

**Universe: **AU, but still at Hester High School. The setting is still in Austin, Texas but things will be changed around just a little bit. They are not as accepting as they are in the television show.

**Pairings: **Liam/Karma, Eventual Karmy, Mentions of when Shane/BF. There will be possible moments where it is strictly friendship (sort of like maybe Shane and Amy talking things out. Nothing romantic- completely friends only.)

**Rating: **T

**Author:** Ghirahim is Fabulous

**Warnings: **LGBT for those against it, Very out of character (Its in an AU), and possibly more. There will most likely be references to dealers but nothing in detail since I don't really know much about it and also self harm

**Other: **Multichapter

**Full Summary: **Being new to Hester High is something hard. And for Karma Ashcroft its key to be already among the popular. Or just any group of friends. It wasn't her intention to figure out Amy and her past. It doesn't help she is mute at all. And the fact over that she is slowly falling for her and trying to convince herself that she likes the most popular guy- Liam.

**Chapter Count: **The amount right now should be around 14. This is the sixth chapter out of the fourteen

**Disclaimer: **I, Ghirahim is Fabulous, do not own _Faking It_ or any of the characters

* * *

_Speak_

Chapter 6

* * *

Odds weren't working out in the favor of anyone. Since the party Amy hasn't replied to a single text. And matters get worse as Liam is planning to ask her out officially. Drop one wasn't helping the case either since she can't talk to Amy during biology. So in other words she would have to wait until lunch hopefully. And if she can't find her then, then her last resort is to talk to her during gym.

Or figure out where the heck she lives so she can find her that way. She quickly walks to her second hour before the bell rings. Walking turns into a run as the warned bell had gone off and she would be late for geometry. Her teacher is that one that would chew her out even if she was dying. And even if she was dead she would have still been marked tardy and received an after school detention.

She still wishes it wasn't too late to request to switch from Melee's class to another teacher.

Karma had passed the closet and heard noises coming from inside there. Sounded like Shane and another voice she had heard before. But she couldn't think of who it was until Shane had called him 'Drake' and she remembered him. Drake barely hung around her and he is just another face to remember for her. The main face she right now is highly concerned about is Amy. Maybe Shane knows where she is?

"Just tell me, are you bi or gay?" Shane asked, while crossing his arms. The door peeped open just a little bit for her to make out the scene. Shane was sitting on the cart crossing his arms while leaning against the wall. Drake had one hand through his hair while the other was on the other boy's torso.

"I told you baby that I only love you. No one else matters for me. It's just you and me forever. I would never dare to look at another man or even woman when I am with you, ok?" Karma wasn't all that shocked when this was happening. The two share looks when around each other. It was just a matter of time for this. She was just a bit worried if Liam would be angry at this but after all he is friends with Shane still. But she also could pick up on the fact that he was lying. And that Shane was forcing himself to believe this.

"Just answer my question. Please?" he gave an adorable smile. Seconds after he flashed the smile the bell went off. All three of them would be late for their second hour. But she wanted to listen to more of this. Better for her to learn other people's problems then working out her own. And her own problem was trying to figure everything out about Amy Raudenfeld.

"Listen, I like you and that's all that matters right now. Who cares what I am in LGBT? All I know is that I am in love with you. And I have been since I met you at that LGBT gathering a few months ago." Drake leaned in and kissed him softly. Shane took a few moments to get himself together before kissing him back. There was nothing to worry about. Drake is a good guy after all.

Karma then shook her head and walked away. She just would forget about it since it had nothing to do with her own problems. She headed down to get in trouble by Melee for being almost three whole minutes late! While leaving she forgot to close the door though and it slowly opened even more.

The artist almost forgot to go drop off his newest masterpiece to be graded, and had to walk all the way around the school just to get there. As he passed the closest he stopped for a second. That's when he had heard a few voices.

"I love you."

"Ditto."

And then both boys continued to kiss each other. Liam slowly opened it to see his cousin and his best friend making out. He had a mix feel of emotions when seeing this. Was this a joke or for real? Last time he checked Drake liked girls. A lot. Heck he had a new girlfriend almost every week when they were kids. And now he is kissing his best friend.

His cousin better not hurt his best friend. Shane better not hurt his cousin. If they separate- it will be on mutual terms of agreement.

"Err what you two fellows doing?" the boy crossed his arms together and raised an eyebrow. He let his project sit on the floor for a second while biting his lip. He wanted to watch them squirm just a little bit just for the fun of it.

"Studying!" Drake yelled quickly. Shane shot him that look that said 'are you kidding me?' because it wasn't that good of an excuse.

"For finals, they may be far away but they aren't really. Just some kind of allusion of some sorts." Shane laughed awkwardly as they both left rather quickly. Liam made sure that they were going different ways and laughed a little to himself. He would so love to hear the conversation of the two later on.

"As long as they don't kill each other its fine with me." he then continued to make his way to the art room.

* * *

The day was already over and there was no sign of Amy at all. This was bothering Karma because she knew that for some reason- it all went back to her. Did she say something to her at the party? No, she didn't even see her after going to find Liam. But it didn't cross her mind once that her basically ditching Amy was one of the reasons. And also the idea of her and Liam kissing. Maybe, Amy really was sick. But sick of the way that people at the party were treating her. Yeah, that sounds like a good reason.

She stood in the parking lot and waited a minute. She could drive home if she very well wanted to but didn't. She thought that maybe Amy would walk to school and grab her homework since they both know she isn't really sick. But the thing that differed from this and the last school- people get their homework when they came back to school.

Her old school always had someone take it to their house. Basically like the system of a middle school (Although some schools might have it). She forgot that people here don't live near each other and can't take things to them or they walk to school. She was thinking like whenever she had a cold she would walk over and pick the books up. And then go home or something.

"Come on Ams…" no one was walking in the direction of the school. All who were walking just walked straight home.

"What are you waiting for?" a voice laughed as the mysterious person wrapped his arms around her waist. She instantly recognized who it was- Liam. She promised him that they would meet after school.

"Just for Amy."

"Come on Karma! We both know that she is off selling."

"Would you give that theory a rest?" she rolled her eyes and punched his arm. He then laughed and continued to ask why. "Because I want to know what happened to my FRIEND. Ok?"

"Gee friend, well in case you didn't know if you are out sick you don't return to this place. Well to get back your work that you got to make up. I am thinking that you need to be educated more about Hester, don't you?" he folded his hands together and had a childish smile.

"Maybe I do…"

"How about you and I. Tonight. Without Shane or Drake or whoever else would show up." by this point he was praying to just about anyone that she would say yes. But who would say no to him? After all, he is one of the hottest guys that goes to Hester.

"Is this an attempt to ask me out on a date?"

"Yes… I am asking you out on a date. I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Well… I would have to say yes. Pick me up later?" she smiled and poked his chest. She then started off in the other direction with him staring at her. But deep down inside she felt as if she really didn't want this. Part of her wanted to run over to Amy's and try to ask her for guidance. What was it that drew her to the girl though? Really? Because the other half had the feeling that she would just end up making things worse. But she didn't know why it would. She shrugged the thought away as she made her way back to her home.

* * *

**Author's Final Remarks For Chapter 6: **First off I would like to thank all of the new reviews, follows and favorites! I also wanted to say thank you to the person who reminded me I should have put a trigger/self harm warning on this. I still feel like an idiot because I forgot all about it.

It was also requested for me to get a beta. I will be looking for one- but not just yet. This and the next chapter might be the last two updates for awhile before summer. Then I will be happy for someone to look over it just so there is more time for everything. Exams are coming up. If you need me feel free to PM me if you want to~ and I will look at them when I return from working something tonight!

What looks like the next time for chapter seven will be soon. It is already written out and I think I will be able to look at it Monday and then post it Tuesday. There IS a possibility there could be chapter 8 before this story takes a small break. Depends on how long it will take. I think its going to be a shorter chapter though. And I am not feeling good (still) as I woke up with a sore throat. I probably will be spending tomorrow crying since its My Little Pony's season finale and reading some Karmy fics. And possibly reading?

I wish you all a good weekend!

_Reminder: No flames since I warned you that its meant to be OOC._

-Ghirahim is Fabulous


	7. Chapter 7

**Universe: **AU, but still at Hester High School. The setting is still in Austin, Texas but things will be changed around just a little bit. They are not as accepting as they are in the television show.

**Pairings: **Liam/Karma, Eventual Karmy, Mentions of when Shane/BF. There will be possible moments where it is strictly friendship (sort of like maybe Shane and Amy talking things out. Nothing romantic- completely friends only.)

**Rating: **T

**Author:** Ghirahim is Fabulous

**Warnings: **LGBT for those against it, Very out of character (Its in an AU), and possibly more. There will most likely be references to dealers but nothing in detail since I don't really know much about it and also self harm

**Other: **Multichapter

**Full Summary: **Being new to Hester High is something hard. And for Karma Ashcroft its key to be already among the popular. Or just any group of friends. It wasn't her intention to figure out Amy and her past. It doesn't help she is mute at all. And the fact over that she is slowly falling for her and trying to convince herself that she likes the most popular guy- Liam.

**Chapter Count: **The amount right now should be around 14. This is the seventh chapter out of the fourteen

**Disclaimer: **I, Ghirahim is Fabulous, do not own _Faking It_ or any of the characters

* * *

_Speak_

Chapter 7

* * *

"Oh, you all must hate that we dropped yesterday." Quartz dropped a pile of papers on her desk. "To some dropping one on Mondays is the best thing that ever has happened to them. Others only hate it because they have gym second hour. But today we are beginning a new lab so get in the back of the room with these sheets. I will explain it there."

It was a pain for Amy to know that she was working with Karma. Maybe she could request to change partners? Either way she knew that she wasn't going to write to the other. She made sure to put her papers there and only carried a pen. Oh and she would made sure that it didn't have a lot of ink in it so she could only write what she needed too. Perfect plan for this yet she felt bad that she was ignoring Karma. The person she felt like she could actually open up too. But this girl was also the one that she was afraid to open up too. That she would be shunned.

But as she heard in the halls- Liam just got in a relationship with Karma.

Karma grabbed two sheets of paper and went over to see what table they were assigned at. She made her way back to the blonde and told her number nine and started to walk towards it. Amy had that bored look plastered on her face. This was working as Karma sensed that she didn't want to talk just yet. Even though its bugging her that she can't find out what is bugging Amy.

Quartz then began to pass out the petri dishes and little cylinders with small paper discs in them. Along the middle table there were papers labeling the names of cleaning supplies with their containers lining up next to them. Small cups were there with whatever substance was in there. The older woman then pulled up a desk from the side and sat on it, "this is your bacterial growth lab. We will be growing some good _E. coli_ in many cleaning supplies. We will then go ahead and see if anything happens to it. You as partners will read through the steps and try this on your own. When you need to swab it come to me because only I can do this."

She then went to an empty table and began to set up the equipment out. The girls looked at the paper and skimmed through it, label four quadrants, pick three cleaning supplies, soak the discs, tape the dish together so nothing can get in or out- everything seemed very straightforward. Karma had given Amy the discs while she went to go get the dish swabbed.

Every few seconds the girls would look at each other. The line became shorter by the minute and Amy was waiting for her to come and put these on. About ten minutes later (Quartz had to yell at some kids for something) she returned with the dish. Karma then asked her what ones she picked out.

She handed her the paper and had labeled in the 'treatments' section the ones she had picked. There was Mr. Clean, bleach, and rubbing alcohol. Karma went to go and pick out the discs from them. Amy sighed heavily before returning to the lab station.

_Come on… you can make it through this hour without making much contact with her. She means nothing to you. She can be with that man whore all she wants. It is her life to live, and not yours._ Amy tried to remind herself that she can't change Karma's feelings.

Karma returned and laughed awkwardly. She then handed Amy her paper to copy down. "We need to change Mr. Clean from out list to hand sanitizer. I grabbed the wrong disc… anyways. Here is what to write down."

Ok, maybe writing a few words to her wouldn't break anything at all. The girl then picked up her pen and wrote on the side of the lab, _Way to go, Karma._

"Hey! It was a terrible mistake on my part. Now may you please forgive me?" she gave her those puppy dog eyes as she began to make sure that the container is sealed. Amy really wanted to forgive her for both things- but she was unaware of the first thing that she has done.

_Fine_. Next up on the instructions that they followed was to bring that to a bucket and write down their hour. Karma picked up the sharpie and began to write on the petri dish their hour and lab table. She handed it off to Amy to put away as she began to play with the marker more. She wrote on her arm: I love Liam Booker. She giggled like a little girl- oh he was her dream guy.

As Amy returned she looked at the girl's arm while getting the paper towel. She sprayed the table and tried to be more concentrated on the table. Once again she is thinking just about Liam and nothing else. She wanted to scream and say her deepest thoughts.

But for now it's just go back to the table, sit, and watch some strange YouTube videos. Just like the usual thing to do when they finish the lab for the day.

* * *

Last hour seemed to be forever to get too. All Amy heard all day was stuff about how Liam and Karma are all together. How cute that the two are together. That they both would make adorable children and should get married (Amy tried not the throw up during that one). Others were making bets of how long that the two would be together for. Most money was on that they would be together just until the end of the year- longest was the middle to end of junior year. Amy wanted it to end right now but she knew to just carry on.

The two returned from the gym and were walking side by side. It was about a two minute walk of complete awkwardness. At least they weren't outside today because THEN it would be a much longer walk. Karma picked up even more that she must have done something wrong in biology. How she was making an effort to write again but something then changed suddenly.

As Karma was walking she dripped over her own feet and fell into the other girl. The two were laying on the floor and Karma's hand lifted up the sleeve to Amy's shirt. That's when she saw something that shocked her. Cuts everywhere on her arm, old and one looked like to be new. A wave of sickness washed through her as she tried to shake it off. She has to find a way to have Amy talk to her.

"Hey Ams, want to go over to my place? I have nothing better to do with my time and would really love to hang out with you." she gave her a light smile while they both scrambled to their feet. The two made their way to their lockers and Amy was tugging at her shirt just to avoid this. "I mean, I feel like we never get to hang out anymore. Just you and me."

As Amy was changing quickly she could feel her heart racing. The way that she said 'just you and me' had made her feel like a little girl finding a unicorn. Or some other good simile that would compare her feeling could be better than this. She just pretended to not hear her as she tried to finish changing.

Trying to get her jeans on at the same time as putting on some old converse really isn't that easy. And this made Karma chuckle, "you really seem to not want to hang out with me. Come on, please?"

Amy mouthed a no.

"I will follow you home if you don't go with me. I can't believe I might actually kidnap you just to hang out." the girl removed her shirt and grabbed her clothes from her locker. Amy instantly went pale as she was staring at her. "What, you look like you have seen a ghost. Is there something wrong? Or do I have something on me that you will probably make a secret blog about and post about me. Name the entire thing the 'Karma Ashcroft is crazy' place. Or whatever blogs would be called. I really don't spend much time as a teenager really would be while looking at them all."

Her rambling was really cute to Amy. She then shook her head with a light smile and then mouthed a yes. The other cheered silently as she continued to change. "Maybe you can explain to me some…. biology stuff? I mean I think you are getting an A in that class by the looks of how well you understand things."

The bell rang and Amy waited as the other girl was fixing her hair. She then told her to go to her locker and meet her outside in a few. That she would eventually catch up to her. Amy then made her way through the crowds to her locker. The combination was simple to remember as it was only 3-33-3. See her lock broke a few times and they had kept resetting the combination. They ended up giving her the easiest numbers to remember. At least to her it wasn't something harder like last year's was to remember.

Last year was the worst thing. She had no friends and was already labeled as an outcast because she didn't talk. She met Quartz because there used to be earth science and physical science that were for freshmen. She took it because she didn't want to skip straight to biology since she felt like it was way too soon. Quartz took a liking to this child as she knows a lot of children at old schools that went through the same stuff. It was her first year teaching at Hester and was both a teacher for physical and earth. A semester for each of the courses (it didn't matter when you had what- some students had it in the same semester).

The school removed it and moved incoming freshmen to biology with the sophomores that didn't take it the previous year. Quartz thought didn't know most of her class since a lot were freshmen for her first hour. But she was glad to see that the girl that would always eat lunch in room 201 was in her class. And Amy was glad to know that she was in that class as well. She was hoping that next year in chemistry that she would luck out and get her again (since not a lot are taking chemistry most teachers are biology. Since a lot will be taking the course next year- more teachers will be teaching chem.).

Amy grabbed her stuff and walked out to the road and waited for Karma. A few minutes became ten minutes then that had become a half an hour. It was no doubt that Karma was with Liam as she seems to be now.

"Hey!" she called out and ran towards her. "Sorry I am late; I sort of had to take care of something with someone. Would you like to go now?"

Amy nodded and got in the car.

* * *

The last three hours were basically hell in some teenage girl's home. All she talked about was boys trying to get Amy to say who she likes. But this girl wouldn't budge. She continued to work on the project while Karma went on and on about how amazing Liam is. She really wanted to punch the guy at the moment.

The then opened up an empty doc and typed, _Can we please change the subject? I am getting really bored from this conversation on someone I really don't like._

Karma rolled her eyes, "what don't you like about him?"

_Where to begin? The fact that his goal one year was to sleep with at least five girls in one semester could be one thing? Another might be that he just loves to tease me about not talking and was the one to tell people that I am a dealer._

"Psshh he never has told anyone or at least me that you are one." oh that boy is going to be in trouble when she gets a hold of him. He was the one that started that nasty rumor and he wouldn't hear the end of it. "Well at least tell me who you think is cute."

_Me. I am pretty cute._ Well, Amy normally would describe herself as average. Sometimes on a good day that is- most of the time she thinks of herself as below average.

"Yes you are very cute Amy. But what BOYS do you think is cute? I mean I barely have any friends here who are girls and I really need someone to talk to them about with." she whined. Amy wish she could be that girl to giggle with her about them. Sit on the beach and look at them with her non-existent friends. But she is who she is and can't stop herself from what or who she likes.

_Not interested in any at the moment. Or any moment._

"Well I think we need to work on that. You and I can go to the call this weekend! I am sure we can find some guy that likes you for you." but she likes you Karma. Why couldn't the other see that she likes her.

_I have to go._

"Don't you want to stay for dinner? We have pizza and movies with Josh Hutcherson in it!" she gave a smile.

_I just have to go._

"Please tell me why?"

Amy turned the computer to herself for a minute. She then began typing something and erased it every few seconds. She then let out a sigh before she typed in a few words. She then grabbed her bag and handed the laptop to the other girl as she made her way out the door. Karma then looked at where the cursor was blinking and just watched it.

_I like girls._

* * *

**Author's Final Remarks For Chapter 7: **Was this chapter boring? Heck yeah. Well- just up until the ending. I already have the eighth chapter almost ready for revision. I am planning that tomorrow I can revise it and then Thursday will be the update. Possibly the last one before my school life gets ready for exams soon. I checked that the last episode will be aired on June 10th- and I end the 11th. So in other words I will have to catch up on a lot of episodes for the finale. Luckily I know a place where I can stream the episodes!

Also, I would like to thank all of the new reviews, favorites, and followers! I appreciate that people actually LIKE this story so much!

I still am feeling very terrible. So at least I pulled myself together during study halls to finish this chapter! And, a new story is being in the works of to go up along with this one. Probably going to start on some schedule for when I update these things! I am not going to give much away to the new story because that one will be a lot longer than this one to type up. But it is based off of an old show that I am in love with! Sort of... Well the concept it pretty fun. I assume it would be ready the same time as I start posting again. After all- I know this is going to be my Summer of Karmy fanfiction... all day... everday. Ha, possibly not. Just wish this season would be longer. Can't wait for tonight episode!

Reminds me! I have a twitter now (I think I had one once or twice before... but deleted it due to something!). I probably won't be doing much with it but if you care to follow I will follow back (My Twitter is: iDashGreek). It really doesn't matter to me about it. I am still getting used to it myself. But, still feel free to follow me and then ignore everything that I say.

_Reminder: No flames since I warned you that its meant to be OOC._

-Ghirahim is Fabulous


	8. Chapter 8

**Universe: **AU, but still at Hester High School. The setting is still in Austin, Texas but things will be changed around just a little bit. They are not as accepting as they are in the television show.

**Pairings: **Liam/Karma, Eventual Karmy, Mentions of when Shane/BF. There will be possible moments where it is strictly friendship (sort of like maybe Shane and Amy talking things out. Nothing romantic- completely friends only.)

**Rating: **T

**Author:** Ghirahim is Fabulous

**Warnings: **LGBT for those against it, Very out of character (Its in an AU), and possibly more. There will most likely be references to dealers but nothing in detail since I don't really know much about it

**Other: **Multichapter

**Full Summary: **Being new to Hester High is something hard. And for Karma Ashcroft its key to be already among the popular. Or just any group of friends. It wasn't her intention to figure out Amy and her past. It doesn't help she is mute at all. And the fact over that she is slowly falling for her and trying to convince herself that she likes the most popular guy- Liam.

**Chapter Count: **The amount right now should be around 14. This is the eigth chapter out of the fourteen

**Disclaimer: **I, Ghirahim is Fabulous, do not own _Faking It_ or any of the characters

* * *

_Speak_

Chapter 8

* * *

High heels clicked down the hallways in an angry matter. Karma was at her locker after second hour (as Amy avoided all eye contact with her whatsoever. She was shaking every time she looked over at Karma who wanted to help but at the same time was scared to) to retrieve her books. She turned to see a short yet feisty blonde standing in front of her while gritting her teeth. Karma was a bit scared as if this girl would just hit her and cuss her out but kept it together as anger filled the other's eyes, "what the heck did you do to her?"

Karma blinked. Who the heck was this girl and why was she accusing her of something she has no clue about? Maybe she was mistaken for another. Besides, Hester is bound to have at least one other Karma. Right? Karma is popular name but then again that is what she was telling herself so she wouldn't freak out. Karma took a deep breath and replied, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Don't play those stupid games with me, Ashcroft. She came home upset last night like you did something to her. Did you say something to her that you are against this all? Made fun of her because of who she is? I am not the closest with my soon to be stepsister but I don't want you to hurt her. I may not entirely support who she is but I don't want to see her hurt because of some new girl who wants to mess with her. Go back to messing around with Liam." she glared.

Karma then shook her head. She had a feeling she now knew who this was and what they were talking about. But she didn't want it to be true. She played the card of faking it as she said, "I seriously don't know who or what you are talking about."

"Amy Raudenfeld."

Wait, what? She still was in shock from what she read but didn't say anything rude about it. Her parents taught her that it was alright to be gay. At her old school she was good friends with a girl who liked other girls- once they even kissed! But it meant nothing to Karma. She then closed her locked and defended herself from something she didn't even do, "I didn't say anything to her! I swear!"

"Tell anyone and I swear I will find some way to end your social life. Or I could possibly just have your little boyfriend sleep with another girl." the other girl- who was clearly angry (and to Karma- she had no right to be) looked at her books for a second. She quickly slapped them to the ground and turned around. Karma scoffed and bent down to pick them up.

Liam ran in a quick manner to help her with things. "So I see you met Lauren Cooper."

"Yeah, so who is she exactly?"

"Going to be mute girl's step-sister. They hate each other yet have this complicated relationship where they will stand up for one another. I don't think you did anything wrong even though I didn't hear much. Trust me; it is best if you don't listen to her. Putting up with her bull is the most annoying thing ever and the most challenging." he then took her hand and began to walk with her.

"So why don't I ever see them together? Is it a part of the hate part? Because I would assume that they would eat lunch or go to or from school together." Karma awkwardly removed her hand from his.

"Lauren doesn't want to be on the bottom of the social charts. So she tries hanging out with popular people but it doesn't work out. She isn't seen much around with her since she for one hates the idea of being here and there is another reason. But no one wants to or cares to get that reason out of her." he tried to lean down for a kiss but she refused to let him win. She ducked away and waved.

"Alright. I got to get to class so see you at lunch."

Liam crossed his arms and frowned a little bit as he watched her. Something was going on with her ever since last night. Her messages became slow after a certain point and everything was shortened. He shook it off and then continued off into the other direction. Maybe he could find his cousin or best friend to help out with figuring her out?

* * *

He was pushed back against the wall as his significant other was kissing him passionately. He whispered the name of his boyfriend, "Drake…"

"Yes?" Drake said in between the kisses as his hand was on his boyfriend's pants. "I mean right here would be great but I was thinking we do add in other stuff. I mean making out in a janitor's closet is hot and all but we need somewhere else."

Shane untangled himself from Drake's clutches and laughed. "I completely agree about it being hot in here but I was going to say that we have to run to class. I have a speech to give and if I am not here I will probably be killed within the second I walk in. But now I am intrigued. What other stuff are you thinking?"

"Well I am thinking we could actually go to someone else's place sometime. I know a great girl that would allow up- and even join in." this caught him off guard. So in other words Drake is into girls as well. And lied about it as Shane even noticed him staring at girls.

Just this morning he caught him outside watching the cheerleaders. The boy lied and said that he was thinking of joining it. But now it all made sense to him- Drake wasn't loyal as he thought he was. He couldn't be tied down to just one man or even woman. Every moment of him looking at another girl appeared in his mind.

Over the weekend the two hung out after the party. He kept on talking about the two girls that he was hanging out with. He didn't seem to care that he was basically saying that they were all over him and he was doing the same to them. But Shane thought he was joking when he had said this. That it was just a little sense of humor when he said this since he had enough trust. But he lied to him.

Before that they went on a walk. They passed a yoga class in the park and Drake had wondering eyes. And they always go that way! Drake always insisted that it was the best time for them to walk because of the lighting and some other crap. No, that was when there was that class!

And now all those "Sorry I got to study with some chick for a class but I will call you in the morning" replies made sense. There was an obvious reason why he wouldn't call back after she left that night. Because he had been cheating on him. But, Drake seemed to be the perfect guy. But now he is just some cheated that Shane can add on the list of cons for dating.

* * *

**Author's Final Remarks For Chapter 8: **Alright, I had to get something out in the moments of this. My girl and I are basically over after some... stuff... so I am going to focus most of my energy into this. Some way of channeling my anger into something productive. I want to finish the next few chapters but put this out because it was quick and a filler chapter. I will work on it during study for you all!

Thank you to all the new reviews, favorite, and follows. I greatly appreciate them all.

_Reminder: No flames since I warned you that its meant to be OOC._

-Ghirahim is Fabulous


	9. Chapter 9

**Universe: **AU, but still at Hester High School. The setting is still in Austin, Texas but things will be changed around just a little bit. They are not as accepting as they are in the television show.

**Pairings: **Liam/Karma, Eventual Karmy, Mentions of when Shane/BF. There will be possible moments where it is strictly friendship (sort of like maybe Shane and Amy talking things out. Nothing romantic- completely friends only.)

**Rating: **T

**Author:** Ghirahim is Fabulous

**Warnings: **LGBT for those against it, Very out of character (Its in an AU), and possibly more. There will most likely be references to dealers but nothing in detail since I don't really know much about it

**Other: **Multichapter

**Full Summary: **Being new to Hester High is something hard. And for Karma Ashcroft its key to be already among the popular. Or just any group of friends. It wasn't her intention to figure out Amy and her past. It doesn't help she is mute at all. And the fact over that she is slowly falling for her and trying to convince herself that she likes the most popular guy- Liam.

**Chapter Count: **The amount right now should be around 14. This is the nineth chapter out of the fourteen

**Disclaimer: **I, Ghirahim is Fabulous, do not own _Faking It_ or any of the characters

* * *

_Speak_

Chapter 9

* * *

Karma arrived here sometime in March- now it is nearing the end of May as exams are slowly approaching. The two turned in the project and Karma had presented it to the class. Quartz had Amy stand up there as the complete and utter awkwardness had intensified greatly. The two would share that look every few minutes and inched away from each other. Amy had felt like those were the worst fifteen minutes of her life. She felt as if she would throw up and then run away from it all.

Amy was very close to throwing up as the feelings kept bubbling up to the surface as much as she tried to push them down.

Amy continued to stray away from the world as Karma became one of the most popular girls in school. She hung out with her amazing boyfriend almost all day and night. The girls she hangs out with aren't rich snobs- yet they all share the mutual passion of hating Amy. While that began to continue Amy just stopped going to school. About a day or two after that presentation with Karma the girl had stopped going to her classes. And then eventually that turned into school.

By the end of the year she had finally pulled her entire act together. Amy had realized if she wants to be a biologist or anything for that matter- she needs to go to school for the education on it (and not work at some crap fast food restaurant). So that Friday morning at the end of May then the girl had returned back to Hester. She moved the hair out of her face and moved throughout the halls at a rapid pace. No way did she want to see where the heck Karma was- and she had a feeling that she knew exactly where she would be.

Amy mentally counted off all the days she missed up until today. She had to double check that it was a drop 6 day which it is. She very well could have asked Lauren before school but she didn't want to bother Lauren. Heck Lauren didn't even know that she was returning today. She then moved up to her locker which near where Liam, Shane, Drake, and Karma were standing. She could have sworn that when she looked up Karma and her met eyes. She felt that lump in her throat forming and her heart continued to beat faster. Maybe this wasn't where she was supposed to be right now? Always can just turn around and go back home to the nice couch that she spent her days on.

Amy had missed a few numbers for her combination the first few times as she was becoming a nervous wreck. Why wasn't she thinking straight? Oh yeah, because she thinks that they would laugh at her. That Karma had told them all already. Now the whole school could know about this! And then she would have to get tons more therapy than she already has.

She closed her eyes as she held her head high and walked past them. She then made her way into her first hour to see Quartz sitting there and grading stuff. Quartz looked up and smiled, "you are finally here. I was wondering when you would cave and return. My money was actually that you would return last week- but I was off. Now I owe myself ten more dollars."

Amy rolled her eyes while taking a seat. Quartz opened up her filing cabinet while going through everything. She pulled out a big chunk of papers and began to sort through them and picked out everyone that was labeled 'Amy' at the top in big letters. She really didn't need to write down what hour because for one- the only other two girls named Amy are in a different hour and that was her first hour one. And Amy is the only one who hasn't been to school in quite some time.

Quartz began to highlight a few things on packets and placed them on the corner of her desk. Amy stared at them for a minute before getting up to retrieve them. The older woman extended her hand signaling for her to stop. She chuckled a little, "I have a different plan for these and you. So just wait until class starts. Reminds me- you missed out trip to the zoo last week and I know you were in love with the idea of going. I will let you go to the zoo and turn in the project at some point. Maybe this weekend you can go? And I know who can work with you on that since this mystery person didn't go as well as you."

Ok. No, she can't mean Karma- she must have already done the work by herself. Or Karma didn't go on the trip last week and she was allowing her to turn it in… with Amy. She then gave her a small smile as the five minutes bell had gone off and the room slowly became populated. Her eyes wandered to the door and examined who walked in. No sign of her yet. Oh wait- there goes the one minute bell.

Maybe Karma switched hours? Saw that she was in school and couldn't take the heat so she moved her study hall with this. Yeah, that seems like it could happen. Or at least should happen. Deep down inside her she didn't want it to happen yet. Thirty more seconds and she would be considered late. Amy then thought that maybe that is what she should do instead so she doesn't have to look at her. Switch all of her classes to completely avoid the other girl.

Mentally counting wasn't helping her much. It was like a countdown to when the other girl would walk in. Twenty more seconds. She bit her lip while moving her eyes to the blinking clock. Her focus once again to the door as the 15 seconds were left. Ok, she won't show up now and she knew it. 10 more seconds. Amy's stomach became all knotted as the final five seconds were up. As the final second was there- the other walked in the door taking deep breaths.

"Made… it… on… time." _Oh kill me lord!_ Amy thought to herself. She brushed the hair in her face and looked down at the ground.

"Well, you never fail to amaze me Ashcroft with you being almost late but not quite each day." the old woman laughed. "So go on and take a seat next to your lab partner who is actually here today. While the others finish up their project I would like to talk to you both. Just give me a few more minutes and I will like a word with you and a letter from Amy."

Amy felt that pain in her chest return as the other girl moved closer. She took a seat at the stool besides her and Amy began to breathe even slower. Maybe this was all a dream and she was back home laying on the couch. And reruns of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ were playing in the background? Yeah, that was something that she would like to happen. Karma slowly smiled (yet very uneasily) at the other and Amy tried to not look. She probably was mentally calling her a f-ggot. Like what just about anyone at this school would do to her.

This became even more awkward as each moment passed. Where was Q already with the work? Oh yeah, she is sitting at her desk playing 2048 as she is close to beating it again. You could hear most of the class talking as she was so close to it. She never got this far in this hour- it was her fifth hour that she normally would beat it in. The girl mentally cursed to herself as she tapped her fingers on the desk waiting.

The woman stopped her game for a moment and ushered the rest of the class to prepare what they learned and the pictures. She then picked up the papers and moved towards the door. She moved her hand saying that they should follow. Both girls slowly picked up their stuff and moved to the hallway. Quartz leaned against the wall and waited for them to close the door.

"You missed a lot."

Way to point the obvious, Quartz! Amy chuckled mentally but also in a grim manner. If she would have been willing to talk she would have probably said something along the lines of no duh. But what was going on with her? She loved Q to no end- and didn't want to be rude to her. Heck, she thinks that Q knows that she is gay. But then again the whole school probably knows but Lauren has told her that no one here knows.

"Yeah, she has. So why does this concern me?"

"Tonight I don't care what plans you have even if it is sleeping around with Liam Booker. You are going to begin catching her up on everything that she has missed. It won't take long since this girl is pretty bright. If you two even want too you can begin now while the class is starting to present what they learned. And I expect you two sometime this weekend to go out to the zoo and take selfies. You don't have to do the presentation but I expect you answer the questions. And I also am entrusting you two that you won't get into any trouble with this."

"So, there is no chance in getting out of this, is there?" Karma asked for Amy as she could tell by the look on her face.

"Nope! And I expect you to go since the zoo is open no matter what. So there isn't an excuse why you two wouldn't be going." Quartz handed Amy the assignment. The itinerary was stapled to it but had a huge 'x' going through it and the words 'doesn't apply to you' on it.

"Well I guess I will have to cancel on Liam won't I?" Q nodded with a little smirk. "Anyways Ams, let's go so we can start on studying. I want to get through this unit quickly. We can go to the zoo maybe tomorrow? I don't know, we can figure it out tonight at my house alright?"

She trudged back into the room with Amy following. She then stopped in her tracks after realizing something with Amy walking straight into her. "On second thought- no. Meet me at the library in town tonight. Actually after school. We still have gym so I will make sure you won't ditch for us to get into trouble."

Amy had slowly nodded and tried not to feel hurt. She knew why she didn't want to hang out at her house. She was afraid of being somewhere without people with her. And now she began to wonder if she would have Liam there as well? No probably not. Well, she would just have to now wait and see…

* * *

"Ok, so this thing has something to do with that." Karma held up the notes she got and pointed to things randomly. She didn't understand this lesson all that to well herself so it was just a matter of guessing. Hoping that Amy would already know it and that she can leave now. Seems like she already got her wish. Sort of.

_No Karma… they are called protozoans which are animal like. They are categorized into four groups on how they all move. For instance there is sarcodines which is extended pseudopodia._

"What the heck is that?" Karma moved her head a little and looked down at the paper Amy was writing on. Yep, she so did not remember this when she was going through this in class. And Quartz always makes the lessons funny.

_Do you not pay attention? Heck you already took this test! How did you even pass it? Pseudopodium is a false-foot. They basically move in the direction that they want to move into._

"Well you could say they are going… one direction." ok, trying to lighten the mood was a little hard. Both didn't want to be here and that was for sure.

_Just shut up. I really don't need to be tutored. I already know most of this. Zoomastigina, ciliophora, and sporozoans are the other three. And it is clear that you probably should retake this test._

"Shut up." Karma really needs to make note to stop saying that.

_Well, I have been for years. So it's not like it will matter. I mean do you even know what diatoms are? Probably not, they are phytoplankton with glass shells. You probably don't even know what have of the groups that they are classified in are called. Face it; I should be the one who is tutoring YOU._

Karma's face grew red with anger. She shook her head and then got up. "You know what I am going to go. I really don't want to deal with this at the moment. I don't even know why Q told me to work with you!"

Amy rolled her eyes; _the feeling is mutual Karmel Corn._

"For one you completely spelt caramel corn wrong. My name has nothing to do with it at all. And that has to be the lamest nickname I have ever heard." she snorted- dang what has gone over her? Has these few new friends got some stuff about her in her head. Stuff that she never thought was true at all but now she really is beginning to think that she was on the run from the cops.

Stupid rumors that everyone spreads around.

_Well, I feel like you are sort of corny. And you are like caramel because you stick to anything you see in. For example- if you really wanted to go out with… him… you wouldn't be sitting here now. Now would you? You stick to stuff you believe in and this is one of those things that you could believe in. Even if you are denying it._

"I am none of those things. I could leave right now if I wanted to. So if you excuse me, mute girl," Amy glared at Karma, "I need to go."

_What's your grade at?_

"What did you just write?" she snapped at her and turned around.

_Your biology grade. What are you, C-, D+?_

To Karma this entire conversation was beside the point. What the heck was in the girl's head now? That she wanted to spend time with the lezzy? Or that she just needed her to explain it at one point. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

She continued to write,_ face it. You are failing out of biology. Quartz had to be thinking that I knew this well enough that I could teach it to you. You were thinking that if you showed up just for a small time this could go for extra credit. But, I feel like you are here for a purpose other than that. You miss me._

Karma glared and sat back down. She bit her lip and whispered, "ass."

The blonde let out a small smile. She found it funny that Karma was denying it but wouldn't officially leave. _You so want me._

"Do not! Now… where were we…" she pulled the notes closer to herself.

_We were at you trying to teach me where I ended up teaching you._

"Shut up. Wait, that backfires. Shoot. Anyways, Ams where have you been the last few weeks? You had missed out on a lot."

_Busy. So what have I missed out on?_

Way to break the thin layer of ice as the other crossed her legs and began to tell what happened. Like how she didn't go to the zoo yet it was supposedly terrible. She said that most of the 9th graders didn't care and the sophomores did more. That it was freezing there and some idiot went into a machine called "arctic blast" where all it does is hit you with cold air. How apparently some kids were almost left behind because they all didn't care to leave. How someone took a selfie with bears in the background… doing it. Then the last thing was how she said that the buses came back late. See, apparently you were able to go to some frozen custard shop (it had burgers and other such- but they took too long. So they were not able to go and get it). That took ten minutes to long as 200 biology students (and that's only half) were getting custard.

Then she told her about how is gym that they are going to be starting their fitness unit or whatever it was called. She apparently didn't know what pacers were and Amy had to explain what they were to her. She explained that it was basically their fitness Friday boot camps every day for that unit. And this testing had to go for what they did in the beginning of the semester.

Karma leaned against Amy. Amy blushed greatly as Karma yawned while putting her head against her shoulder. "Riiight… so do you want to go and get some dinner in a friendly only way? I am starving and I heard of an amazing food car a few blocks down. I heard from Shane that they have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches to die for. And I am craving one and don't worry- I will buy it."

_I am allergic to peanut butter- so I will pass. Either way I got to get home before Farrah has a fit over something._ Amy practically disowned her mother the last few weeks and refers to her as Farrah. It does anger her mother but Amy finds it… amusing.

Amy stood up and Karma whined as she was keeping her warm. Amy rolled her eyes and did something that she instantly regretted. The two finally broke the ice and were getting back on that friendship level. But then Amy wasn't thinking straight and KISSED her. Karma wasn't thinking straight either as she began to kiss back.

It took a minute for both to realize and Amy pulled away first. She shook her head and mouthed sorry while backing up into a book shelf. She waved awkwardly at Karma and tried to forget what just happened. The blonde darted out leaving a confused Karmel Corn.

* * *

**Author's Final Remarks For Chapter 9: **Hello! Thank you to all of the new reviews and stuff, they really mean a lot to me! Follow me on twitter if you must (iDashGreek) and the next chapter can be out... maybe before exams? Depends on how fast I work with it. Um, so yeah that seems to be all.

_Reminder: No flames since I warned you that its meant to be OOC._

-Ghirahim is Fabulous


	10. Chapter 10

**Universe: **AU, but still at Hester High School. The setting is still in Austin, Texas but things will be changed around just a little bit. They are not as accepting as they are in the television show.

**Pairings: **Liam/Karma, Eventual Karmy, Mentions of when Shane/BF. There will be possible moments where it is strictly friendship (sort of like maybe Shane and Amy talking things out. Nothing romantic- completely friends only.)

**Rating: **T

**Author:** Ghirahim is Fabulous

**Warnings: **LGBT for those against it, Very out of character (Its in an AU), and possibly more. There will most likely be references to dealers but nothing in detail since I don't really know much about it and also self harm

**Other: **Multichapter

**Full Summary: **Being new to Hester High is something hard. And for Karma Ashcroft its key to be already among the popular. Or just any group of friends. It wasn't her intention to figure out Amy and her past. It doesn't help she is mute at all. And the fact over that she is slowly falling for her and trying to convince herself that she likes the most popular guy- Liam.

**Chapter Count: **The amount right now should be around 14. This is the tenth chapter out of the fourteen

**Disclaimer: **I, Ghirahim is Fabulous, do not own _Faking It_ or any of the characters

* * *

_Speak_

Chapter 10

* * *

Shane tapped a quarter on the table and had a very annoyed look on his face. He began to watch as his boyfriend was looking over at the jocks table and was waving at one of them. Why the heck did he decide to forgive this guy? Why? Drake every few minutes would look down at his phone and look back up over at the openly gay football player. He felt the rage building up as this has been happening all day. And not just with this guy- there were a few others too (as well as like two or three girls.)

"Ass…" Shane whispered to himself.

"What did you say?" he looked over to him. Whoa, he actually knows how to pay attention to something else than this conversation.

"Nothing." Shane stopped and began to tap his foot impatiently. Drake shrugged and went back to texting the football player and gave a girlish giggle every five seconds. As he kept on texting- Shane was feeling a growing pain in his foot. While this was happening Karma and Liam were making sort of an conversation.

"So how was that tutoring session on Friday go, love?" Liam asked and tried taking her hand.

"Alright." she said while trying to keep on breathing. She avoided all eye contact with Amy who was staring at her and then looking down every few seconds.

"Was she boring as ever?"

"No… she brought out a light that I saw in her before but never thought much as I am now about it…" her lip quivered while thinking about it. What was wrong with her? She knew that she wasn't into girls but what were these feelings? Maybe she was just bi-curious? Sure, that's what she at least wanted to go for at least now. It really seemed weird for her to actually think she was testing the waters for this. Or at least wants to.

As more uneasy words were exchanged, Shane and Drake remained the same way. Him ignoring and the other half of the relationship trying not to flip out at him. Shane really was never cut out for relationships and they all knew that. But he really, really, really didn't want to be the problem as he actually tried something other than a one night stand. And look where it he ended up in this case!

"Hey- I might go over and get some more… food." well, way to cover up his tracks. Shane could see very clearly that the guy he was now showing interest in was on the other side of the room. And right next to the snack shack.

"You know what- why don't YOU go be with the food. I am sort of sick trying to make things work when they really are unable to." Shane glared at the other.

"Wait what are you saying?"

"I am tired of doing everything Drake's way! It's always been your way and your way is the way involving more than two people on our… dates!" Shane quickly covered up what he was to say, "I am sick of everything but every time you lie I want you more! But I need to say no to that feeling and just walk away. Have fun with your new… whatever you are into."

Shane stood and stormed away. Half of him felt free and the other half wanted to run back crying to him. But Shane wouldn't let the weaker side of him show and held his head up high while marching forwards. To Amy's table. While the entire school just learned that the two were in a relationship. And the look on everyone's faces was priceless.

He sat down next to her and gave her a light smile. She gave that awkward smile back before eating some of the cafeteria garbage that was somehow called a lunch. He took an orange out of his backpack and began to peel it while glaring over at his newly claimed ex. Whispers were still going on but about ten minutes later conversations reverted back to what they were about before (football, who is hot or not, or what happened to them over the weekend).

"So there, how are things going in Karmaland?" oh how much Amy wanted to punch the boy. Or push him off a cliff- why the heck did he have to bring it up again? She was just getting her mind off of it with the troubles of other people.

_It's okay._

"Mhmm… and has anything happened yet?" he said in a sing song voice trying to ignore Drake's texts and stares. Amy's stomach twisted as she began to wonder how the heck he knew.

_How'd you know about the kiss?_

"KISS? Wait what! You two actually kissed, I mean when? Where? How did it feel? I mean she has been acting strange so I assume it happened over the weekend! Oh my god you two have an actual chance!" Shane was basically on the verge of jumping out of his chair and doing some little victory dance. What was he, the new Aphrodite? Next thing you know he will start talking about his favorite book characters and bring up "Percabeth" or something… or actual Greek figures in their history.

_One, it happened on Friday. Two, things have become awkward between the two of us. I don't think anything can happen next… god I hate my life…_

"She has to tutor you, correct?" Amy nodded. "Well then why don't you write her to just hang out sometime? If she says no then she has no feelings but if she has yes there is possibly something hidden under the surface that is shown."

_And if I don't?_

"Trust me Amy- I just got out of a relationship. I have more time and more ways to get you two together."

That's when Amy thought of something that her friend was missing out on. _What the heck about Mr. Pretty-Boyfriend? I am sure that he wouldn't like this at all._

"Amy I don't think that he even knows the way you swing. And besides, I don't think that the two will be lasting long as much as I love my best friend." Amy wondered more about what he said. The fact that they are sitting over there and not talking and the fact that Karma was giving her some odd look. But not one of disgust or anger- one of possible hope? And the other fact of "I love my best friend" had that weird tone to it. Was is maybe true that Shane might have or had at one point a crush on his best friend?

Eh, it wouldn't be surprising. Amy finally shook her head in agreement as he grinned. Before the bell rang signaling the next hour- he said that he would make sure to ask her that she brought it up at school tomorrow.

* * *

There will more than absolutely be those days where they have at least ten minutes after changing to sit in the hallway and talk before the day ended. And this was one of those days. Amy was on the ground and leaning against the wall as Karma was sitting beside her and ignoring the other popular students who wanted to speak to her.

Amy bit her lip- it was now or never. _Hey Karms._

Karma didn't notice and Amy needed a way to get the other's attention. Or maybe this was a sign that they didn't belong! And that Shane can stop playing love doctor or whatever he think this is. She then regretted it as she poked the other girl's arm lightly, "Oh hey Amy."

She could sense that this wasn't easy for the both. Karma wanted to puke out her guts as she was talking to her. The two needed to talk- heck this wasn't a feeling that she wanted to have. Those strange butterflies whenever she now saw Amy, whenever Amy ignores her she feels the rage of ignorance, and that she just wants to run and save Amy every time someone makes a joke about her. Gah, that stupid kiss was messing with her head! And Karma was sure of it. I_ was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. As friends ya know._

Karma thought for a moment as she realized the two could talk things out this way. She slowly nodded in agreement and smiled at her. "Alright, sure. But not like in a few weeks- after our tutoring session we are going to the mall."

The bell rang.

"I will meet you at the library in twenty, so start walking!" Karma then sped walked away in the opposite direction. Amy slowly got up and closed her eyes. She then mentally thanked Shane for whatever is to come- good or the bad.

* * *

**Author's Final Remarks For Chapter 10: **Alright, alright, alright! Ok- so next chapter will be having a huge introduction to it. Just because it is necessary (You can tell by the spoiler what it is now). Also I am saying that I actually do think that this will be updated once more. Exams for me are in two weeks and I must start studying. I am working on the next chapter at a rapid pace and should have it done and ready for editing tomorrow!

So maybe an update Friday-ish? Oh and by the way I am under a lot of stress. This speech is coming up and its getting to me and this chapter was a little rushed. Sorry for mistakes.

_Reminder: No flames since I warned you that its meant to be OOC._

-Ghirahim is Fabulous


	11. AN

_A/N: Regarding the Next Chapter_

Ahhh, expecting the next chapter as I have been missing for awhile? Well no, sadly this is not it. Exams went well for me as I passed it all but something happened a few weeks ago. I screwed up this computer and now the internet takes about five minutes to load pages. And I haven't been able to work on the next chapter in awhile but it is coming along greatly. I think it will be a bit longer then the usual 3K which is good. This will be deleted for the release of the next chapter which I am aiming for at least next week since I have to slowly work with this.

ALSO: the story is starting to be posted to "Wattpad" in case someone had noticed that.

-Ghira


	12. Chapter 11

**Universe: **AU, but still at Hester High School. The setting is still in Austin, Texas but things will be changed around just a little bit. They are not as accepting as they are in the television show.

**Pairings: **Liam/Karma, Eventual Karmy, Mentions of when Shane/BF. There will be possible moments where it is strictly friendship (sort of like maybe Shane and Amy talking things out. Nothing romantic- completely friends only.)

**Rating: **T

**Author:** Ghirahim is Fabulous

**Warnings: **LGBT for those against it, Very out of character (Its in an AU), and possibly more. There will most likely be references to dealers but nothing in detail since I don't really know much about it and also self harm

**Other: **Multichapter

**Full Summary: **Being new to Hester High is something hard. And for Karma Ashcroft its key to be already among the popular. Or just any group of friends. It wasn't her intention to figure out Amy and her past. It doesn't help she is mute at all. And the fact over that she is slowly falling for her and trying to convince herself that she likes the most popular guy- Liam.

**Chapter Count: **The amount right now should be around 14. This is the eleventh chapter out of the fourteen

**Disclaimer: **I, Ghirahim is Fabulous, do not own _Faking It_ or any of the characters

* * *

_Speak_

Chapter 11

* * *

**IMPORTANT INTRO FOR ALL TO READ: **This chapter could very well lead to possible triggers. And the fact that it has to do with a car accident *So sorry that I have spoiled a little of it* and that it could trigger if anyone has been in one/or lost someone in one. This finally is the revealing chapter and I needed a way to do this without blood or something with a lot of gore in general.

* * *

How the heck did she lead to this? The two had a good time with laughing and sharing random jokes. The two had dinner and got strange looks- and both were to say that the kiss was never brought up. Yet the tension from it still existed and each dared each other to bring it up but never wants to lose. And now its almost 11 on a Monday night and she convinced Karma to go to one more place. She wrote to her to not bring any of the bags and to take her to a small patch of woods just near her own home.

And here the two were- climbing the old creaking ladder to this old treehouse. It smelt like something died in there as the smell became stronger the more they climbed. Oh look- Amy cursed as they both were standing in there with the only light from the room. Just as she had remembered it.

Family portraits drawn by her were hanging up, a rainbow flag, a picture of some strange man, biology stuff, books and crayons, and so much more were in it. A table was in the middle with shelves lining around. There were curtains made out of some old plaid fabric that was lying around. It was basically Amy's second home. It was her escape.

"Where are we…" Karma ran her hand over the fabric as Amy pulled out two crates from under the table. She then reached into the only bag that she would allow up there and pulled out a laptop. After loading and stuff she brought up a word document.

The cursor blinked as Karma gave her that look. She cursed at herself but then began to type, _this is our old tree house. My dad built it for me…_

"Oh?"

_This might take a while- we can go if you want._ She began to close the laptop and stood. The other girl put a hand on her wrist and whispered that she wants to hear whatever it is. That this seemed to be something more important than going home. And with that the flashback started…

* * *

Matthew Raudenfeld- or Matt was a good man. He loved biology since he was little and dreamed of becoming a biologist- and thus he did become one. He fell in love with a woman named Farrah and had a daughter named Amy. And ever since Amy was first exposed to biology- she wanted to be one and her life to be similar. Matthew laughed it off and didn't realize that at a young age his daughter already was interested in woman.

At age 12 she started to go out with a girl. This caused Farrah to continue on with being rude to her daughter and disowning her. Heck, Farrah laughed basically at what her girlfriend's name was. Apparently Amy had a thing for falling for girls with uncommon names as this girl's name was Leaf. Leaf Harvard was her name- and it was something rather silly in their book. But Matthew thought that the girl was nice.

Leaf was a complete gamer as Farrah was angry that she introduced her to 'bad' games (And Leaf knew not to introduce her into shooting games- as she was more of a Nintendo player herself). She sort of thought anything that Leaf did was terrible. Once when Amy was yelled at to stop seeing her because she is a bad influence. Because Leaf was out skateboarding one day and broke her arm- that for some reason sent up red flags. Matthew told his wife countless times to leave their daughter alone and that if she likes Leaf she would stay with her.

And that she did. No one thought that they would last since they were only 'dating' for at least two years. Once when Leaf turned twelve she had to move because her mom was going to jail and her dad passed away. Matthew remembered Amy pleaded that they take her in and Farrah said no. So therefore Leaf was shipped off to spend time with her grandparents across the country. Amy was having a hard time getting over the girl.

Farrah felt a little guilt as Matthew would continue to yell at her. Because he was away on a trip for that weekend and she made the final choice. How he didn't like the way that his own wife was treating their daughter all together. You know, the life that they both helped create. They began to fight a bit more and more and Amy didn't notice as she began to fall into the depression stage from DABDA (denial, anger, bargaining, depression, acceptance).

She was already in the closet due to people already making fun of LGBT members on TV. Leaf would always tell her that things will be ok if they went out. And she never allowed it though. Amy didn't have many friends to begin with since it was in her best interest to stay under the radar. And with Leaf gone she continued to sink even lower and sometimes she never shown up. As the depression went on the fights continued even more. The two filed for divorce. Matthew told Amy one day to pack up their belongings as they were to move out of Austin. And so she started to pack.

The car ride was very depressing knowing that they wouldn't be going back there for a long, long time.. But Amy wanted to lighten the mood up. They were driving in his truck to somewhere else. He was renting an apartment but still close enough to school. He decided upon her finishing the year then they move out more so he can work on his studies. But then things change for the worse. Amy had left her book in the backseat of the car while they were still driving.

"Amy, just wait okay? Just wait. We can get it once when we pull over later." okay- so for the weekend they had to at least go to another town to pick up some more things. He didn't have many supplies in the apartment and the other home had some appliances needed. So they would have to go another two or three hours out to get it.

But Amy didn't listen. She unbuckled her seat belt and crawled in the back of the car. Amy reached for the book and extended a leg behind her and poked her father's arm with it. He told her to stop and to get back here. While doing so he was getting a bit angry and turned around started yelling at her to get back. He didn't realize that he slowly was losing control of the car and swerved a bit into the next lane- as a truck was coming towards them.

Amy let out a scream and pointed as he turned around. But they both were too late.

After that she woke up in the hospital. Her mother was crying and because of this crash she may never be able to walk again. She wasn't even supposed to be living after this. She should have died. She remembered looking around for him and assumed first that he was in another room. But then she heard her grandmother there- his father's mother. She was blubbering stuff along the lines of, "my only son died!"

Then it slowly hit Amy. Her father had been killed as all the memories were back. It was all her fault if this happened. And Amy knew it. Her mother knew it. Her family knew it. The doctors knew it. Just about anyone in the world could have known that if she didn't do this then he would still be living. She should have been the one who went! She didn't listen! He was one of the only ones in her family that accepted her- she believed that it wouldn't have hurt much if she was gone.

The doctor looked at her and said, "Amy…"

Amy didn't reply. Amy wouldn't talk. She refused to. The doctors and her family thought it would just be a stage but then it grew into much more. She stopped eating at one point and was forced to be fed. Finally she began to eat again but still didn't talk. Amy blamed herself for this entirely and knew that she was the one who should have gone. That was what the impression that her mother's actions put to her. The cuts on her arms are now proof of her hatred for herself…

* * *

"A-amy… I am so sorry…" Karma shook her head and looked down. She didn't blame the girl for anything- she is here now and it all matters. And that Amy should let it go and move on. But even now Amy seemed to be beating herself up over it.

_Its not okay Karma…_

"No. It is okay and the reason why is because I know that you are here now. This happens to people believe it or not. And putting the blame on yourself isn't going to make you happy which I truly believe that your father want's you to be. And it is a huge blessing that you aren't dead." Karma placed her hand on her arm with that twinkle in her eyes and a small smile.

_We should just leave now._

The blonde starts to head towards the door with the laptop in her arms. Quickly acting on impulse the other girl grabbed her arm and turned her around. She deserved this after all she has been through. And Karma was beginning to think that there is a possibility that she had wanted it too. She brushed her lips onto the other girl's and stupidly whispered, "I might be falling for you."

* * *

**Author's Final Remarks For Chapter 11: **Has this taken a lot longer then I said it would have? Yes. Exams were terrifying yet I passed them all. Apparently biology's average on it was a 63 percent. The lowest she saw was a 13 percent. That was pretty scary but I got through it just barely. I also will say that this story should be continuing with updates again regularly. Oh, and how about that finale? I heard it was leaked and found out what happened. So I put off watching it until after my last exams and hanging out with a friend Wednesday. This chapter was a bit inspired by Glee sorta... ish... Don't be shocked if a Glee themed version of Faking It appears...

*Thank you to all the new reviews, follows, and favorites!*

_Reminder: No flames since I warned you that its meant to be OOC._

-Ghirahim is Fabulous


End file.
